


Tranquillité

by Lycka



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un événement horrible va plonger des vies dans le chaos le plus total...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Tranquillité  
 **Pairing:** Paul Levesque (HHH)/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Stephanie McMahon/Chris Irvine (Jericho), Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Disclaimer:** pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir dans cette sordide histoire…  
 **Note** : et encore une réécriture d'une histoire qui a sans doute été oubliée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Tranquillité** ****  
*~*  
Chapitre 1  
*~*

_Lundi 22 juin 2009_

« - Allez Murphy, dépêche-toi de venir dans la voiture!

\- Veux pas y aller! »

La femme se retourna vers sa fille, un air excédé sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une froideur sans égale. Le tailleur qu'elle portait lui donnait une posture encore plus stricte qu'elle n'avait au naturel et ses longs cheveux coiffés en un chignon haut n'adoucissaient pas le tableau.

Stephanie McMahon sortit de sa voiture et marcha vers la petite fille. Elle semblait bien impressionnante du haut de ses talons aiguilles mais la petite fille n'en démordait pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, un point c'est tout.

« - S'il te plaît ma chérie, viens avec Maman, tu dois aller à l'école ma puce.

\- Nan!

\- Murphy... »

Le ton était menaçant. Depuis qu'ils avaient divorcé, elle et Paul, Murphy était devenue insupportable. Elle faisait des caprices tous les matins. Un moment elle voulait papa, un moment elle n'était pas intéressée par l'école et à d'autres elle voulait… L'autre connard.

Aurora, intriguée par la scène entre sa mère et sa petite sœur, était sortie de la voiture. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère semblait si énervée depuis quelques temps et pourquoi Murphy était aussi difficile. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes afin de trouver une solution et s'écria :

« - Si tu viens maintenant Murph', Papa et Matty viendront à la maison ce soir! »

Stephanie se raidit et lança un regard presque noir à son aînée tandis que celui de la cadette s'illumina, regardant sa mère, pleine d'espoir.

« - Si tu es assez rapide pour monter dans la voiture, je m'arrangerai avec Papa pour qu'il soit là ce soir. Avec Matty, dit-elle en crachant pratiquement le dernier nom.

\- Oui ! Merci Maman ! » cria la petite fille.

La petite tête blonde sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui fit un câlin. Elle répéta "papa, papa, papa!" comme si c'était une douce mélodie. Elle ne voyait plus son père très souvent et il lui manquait énormément. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Matty, l'homme qui habitait avec son père depuis que lui et sa mère s'étaient énormément disputés et criés dessus. Il était calme, doux et drôle. Elle et Aurora l'adorait et c'était toujours avec une joie intense qu'elles allaient le voir.

Au plus grand déplaisir de leur mère.

* * *

« - Au'voir Maman!

\- A ce soir mon ange! »

Après un dernier baiser et dernier signe de main, Aurora se mit à courir à l'intérieur de son école avant d'en ressortir aussitôt.

« - Moman, moman! Dis, dis, Matty viendra aussi ce soir, hein? »

La petite blonde fut presque effrayée par le regard que lui lança sa mère. Une lueur de haineuse était passée dans ses yeux. Son regard se radoucit de nouveau, et c'est avec un sourire rassurant qu'elle répondit à sa fille :

« - Mais bien sûr, mon ange, de toute façon il serait venu qu'on le veuille ou non... »

Le ton de voix qui sonnait faussement ravi et un sourire factice rendit triste Aurora. Première que sa mère pensait pouvoir lui mentir comme si elle allait tomber dans le piège et deuxième car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère détestait tellement Matty, alors qu'il lui apportait tout le temps de jolis cadeaux à elle et Murphy...

Stephanie lui envoya un baiser et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de démarrer. Aurora, elle, c'était sans sourire qu'elle rejoignit ses amis, toujours plus troublée par le comportement des adultes autour d'elle.

* * *

« -Papaaaaaaa! »

Aurora se jeta dans les bras de son père et lui fit un bisou sonore sur sa joue et elle s'amusa avec les cheveux dorés du catcheur. Paul Levesque se contenta de rire et de lui faire un câlin, heureux de revoir sa fille.

« - Coucou toi! S'éleva une voix derrière son père.

\- Matty! »

La petite blonde essaya de se dégager des bras de son père et tendit les siens vers Matthew qui la prit volontiers contre lui, tournant sur lui-même. Aurora rit aux éclats et embrassa Matthew.

« - Aurora, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est quoi... Oh! Paul, Matthew... », dit la voix, devenue aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg, de Stéphanie qui était arrivé affolée en entendant autant de bruit d'un coup.

Christopher Irvine arriva derrière elle et salua les deux autres hommes d'un signe de tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de leur dire un mot pour leur dire correctement bonsoir.

« - Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la sonnette, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Bon, vous comptez rester là?

\- J'aime toujours autant tes accueils Steph...

\- Paul, s'il te plaît! Pas maintenant! Tu es là... Vous êtes là parce qu'Aurora et Murphy le voulait, pas pour mon plaisir, rassure toi ! »

En guise de réponse, Paul lui adressa un regard meurtrier et Matthew se demanda pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était venu dans cette maison, pourquoi il continuait de faire l'erreur de venir. Quand il sentit Murphy lui agripper la jambe, il retrouva le sourire et la réponse à sa question.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison sans un mot, laissant les deux enfants dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* * *

_« - Oh Paul, ferme-la!_

_\- Que je la ferme? Alors que tu as couché avec cet enfoiré?_ »

_Stephanie faisait les cents pas, manquant de tomber quand elle arrivait au coin du canapé, trop énervée pour faire attention où elle mettait exactement les pieds._

_« - Tu veux que je te dise quoi Paul? Tu t'es gêné pour baiser ce petit con derrière mon dos,_ _peut-être_ _?_

_\- De quoi tu parles?_

_\- Matthew Korklan, ça te rappelle quelque chose?_

_\- C'est un collègue Steph!_

_\- Bien sûr! Eh bien, Chris aussi, c'est un collègue!_ »

_Paul Levesque avait une immense envie de frapper sa femme. Mais Il préféra écraser sa main contre le mur, y laissant un joli cratère. C'est avec un mouvement de rage qu'il prit son manteau et sortit de la maison._

Bien entendu, ils ne savaient que qu'une petite tête blonde du nom d'Aurora avait été réveillé par les premiers cris.

Après ça, son père n'était plus jamais revenu à la maison, s'étant installé un peu plus loin, lui avait-il dit. Sa mère leur avait présenté Chris comme leur nouveau papa, bien qu'elle ait répété sans cesse qu'elle aimait son père actuel. Son "vrai" père, lui, avait ensuite présenté Matty, qu'elle avait tout de suite trouvé mignon et gentil, toujours heureux de les voir, les accueillant toujours de manière chaleureuse, elle et Murphy.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus que ce soir, elle avait comprit leurs gestes et leurs paroles acerbes lancés tout au long de la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas haussés la voix, ils les avaient même dit avec le sourire, sa mère, Chris, Matthew et son père. Mais les regards lancés et les remarques mal placées avaient afflués tout le long de la soirée n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

Aurora ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit et se couvrant la tête avec sa couverture, voulant chasser toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, et oublier tous les choses horribles qu'elle avait entendu.

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que quelque chose d'encore pire l'attendait.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre sert surtout de présentations pour la plupart des personnages principaux et la situation fabuleuse de la maisonnée !**

**J'espère que j'ai réussi à capter votre attention ! A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**  
*~*

_Vendredi 26 juin 2009_

Aurora sentit quelqu'un la secouer gentiment. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un instant, bien au chaud sous sa couette, et un léger rayon de soleil fort agréable ne lui donnait en aucun cas l'envie de se lever.

« - Allez, princesse, réveille toi!

\- Matty, veux dormir!"

L'homme soupira et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle frotta ses yeux afin de les réveiller et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'ami de son père. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on la dirigeait en dehors de sa chambre

« - Laisses-moi dans mon lit, Chris! Puis, il est où Matty ?

\- Tu le rejoins tout à l'heure, tu vas au zoo avec ta classe, tu te souviens? C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te prépares. »

La petite tête blonde se réveilla soudain. Elle fit un bisou sonore sur la joue de Chris, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était heureuse, et se dégagea des bras du Canadien avant de courir dans la cuisine.

« -Maman, Matty m'accompagne au zoo! Je veux aller à l'école! »

Stephanie se tendit quelque peu, comme d'habitude en entendant ce nom maudit, mais sourit malgré tout à sa fille en lui donnant son lait et ses tartines. Elle regarda sa fille engloutir son petit-déjeuner avec un léger étonnement. Elle était habituellement toujours obligée de la rappeler à l'ordre, son aînée prenant toujours son temps pour manger et se préparer, espérant que si elle arrivait suffisamment en retard, elle pourrait sauter une journée d'école. Aurora remonta vite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Stephanie en profita pour se tourner vers Chris, avec une expression mitigée.

« - Je dois avouer que, bien que je ne le supporte pas, Matthew est vraiment un bon moyen pour convaincre Murphy et Aurora d'aller à l'école en se dépêchant.

\- Chérie, il va falloir que tu acceptes que tes filles l'aiment. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, que ce genre de personne… Qu'il soit autant apprécié mais il faut penser aux filles avant tout.

\- Je sais mais… Le fait qu'elles voient ça. Paul et… Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que des enfants devraient voir ni grandir avec !

\- On ne peut rien y faire, le juge a tranché Steph. Il les a un week-end sur deux, au moins, elles nous ont nous pour leur montrer ce qui est normal. Et il reste leur père malgré tout ça. »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait bien que son partenaire avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas tant que Matthew soit gay et qu'il donnait un soit disant mauvais exemple qui la gênait. Ce n'était qu'une excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de se venger de son ex mari. Elle ne pensait même pas que c'était mauvais pour ses filles, pas comme Chris qui, malgré ce qu'il disait devant Paul et Matthew, était juste un homophobe des plus basiques. Elle ne supportait juste pas le fait que le jeune homme ait été aussi facilement accepté et aimé par ses enfants. Sa rancune était telle qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils se fassent cracher dessus et elle avait du mal avec la réalité.

Sans un mot de plus, elle embrassa Chris et se dirigea vers l'escalier, pour voir où sa fille en était.

* * *

« - Matty! »

Le jeune homme sourit à l'entente de son nom dit avec autant d'engouement et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Aurora puisse se jeter dedans.

« - Et moi alors? Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes plus...

\- Papaaaaa! Veux Matty quand même! »

Le dit Matty pouffa devant la tête de son petit ami, ce qui lui valu de se faire frapper derrière la tête. Il reposa la petite fille en se frottant le crâne et donna un coup dans le bras de Paul

« - Tu fais bien attention Matt...

\- Paul! Depuis trois jours, tu me rabâches la même chose! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver! Je vais faire exprès de la perdre si tu continues !

\- Je sais mais tu sais très bien que je n'y peux rien… Puis si tu es vraiment énervé, j'ai deux trois petites choses en tête pour t'aider à retrouver la tête froide. Ou chaude, tout dépend de comment tu vois les choses, lui répondit Paul avec un sourire.

\- Paul, il y a des gens autour de nous, tais-toi ! Mais je veux bien que tu me montres ces deux ou trois petites choses ce soir », ajouta Matt en se penchant vers son amant.

Paul lui fit un clin d'œil et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Il essaya d'accéder à sa bouche mais Matthew le repoussa directement, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

« - Ce n'est pas l'endroit Paul ! Tiens-toi un peu devant les enfants !

\- Oh, ils comprendront bien un jour ! rit le blond malicieusement.

\- Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gosse. Allez, va bosser et laisse nous tranquille.

\- Demain, on bosse ensemble et je te ferai payer cet affront !

\- Je n'attendrais que ça ! »

Paul lui fit un dernier signe de la main, la mine faussement énervée. Quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que plusieurs personnes, qui devaient être les parents des autres enfants, le regardait bizarrement. Ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

* * *

« - T'as vu, Aurora a deux papas et ils se sont fait des bisous!

\- Mais c'est pas avec une maman, normalement?

\- Siiii! C'est bizarre!

\- C'n'était pas mes deux papas! Matty est ma maman!"

Matthew regarda l'enfant horrifié. Depuis quand il avait le pouvoir de donner la vie, une paire de seins et un vagin ?

« - Aurora, ma chérie, je ne suis pas ta maman...

\- Mais si! Papa me le dit tout le temps!

\- Je suis un garçon, comme ton papa ! Ton papa qui va d'ailleurs devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion de papas avec moi !

\- Nooooon! Papa m'a dit que tu étais ma maman! Il m'a dit que tu étais une princesse! »

Matt lui fit un sourire forcé. Paul allait définitivement mourir quand il rentrerait. Et dans les pires souffrances, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à trouver et imaginer.

Il se rassit dans son siège, l'air désespéré.

Il se dit aussi qu'il pourrait remercier Paul, après lui avoir fait subir mille tourments. Au moins grâce à ses conneries, la maîtresse d'Aurora avait enfin arrêté de lui lancer des petits sourires mièvres et autres œillades suggestives et arborait maintenant un sourire dépité.

* * *

« - Maman de Murphy! Maman de Murphy!

« - JE SUIS PAS SA MERE! »

Les enfants se turent d'un coup. Depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'Aurora avait lâché le morceau pour être exact, il avait entendu ça à tort et à travers, essayant de leur expliquer que son nom était Matthew, ayant décidé d'abandonner l'idée de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas sa mère. Mais trop c'était trop, et il avait complètement perdu patience. Et à son plus grand damne, les marmots commencèrent à pleurer.

« - Non, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolé! Dites moi juste ce qui va pas!

\- C'est... C'est Aurora! On la voit plus!

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais aux toilettes et plus personne pour surveiller ! Noémie! »

Noémie Jackson se retourna. C'était une jeune d'une trentaine d'année qui paraissait un peu dépassée par les enfants en cette fin de journée. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué, traînant un peu des pieds, ses jambes étant lourds.

« - Oui?

\- Les enfants viennent de me dire qu'ils ne voient plus Aurora. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

\- Elle est assise sur le banc là bas, dit-elle à Matthew en lui montrant l'endroit, vide. Je vous assure qu'elle était là il n'y a même pas trois minutes, ajouta-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle, commençant à paniquée.

\- On l'a vu suivre un monsieur », leur souffla une des amies d'Aurora, regardant le sol.

Le sang de Matthew ne fit qu'un tour et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent d'un coup, faisant battre son sang de manière désagréable dans ses tempes. Il essaya de ne pas céder à la panique. Ils allaient la retrouver. Il retournerait le zoo s'il le fallait, mais il allait ramener Aurora à la maison.

« - Amy, à quoi ressemblait l'homme avec qui elle est partie ? »

La petite fille rougit, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Il était très beau. Il avait un petit chien avec lui, il avait l'air très gentil.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'où ils sont allés ? » lui demanda Matthew, la respiration de plus en plus forte, son cerveau lui présentant les pires scénarios qu'il pouvait se faire.

L'enfant fit non de la tête et retourna vers ses camarades. Et Matthew laissa Noémie s'occuper des enfants, se dirigeant avec empressement à l'entrée du zoo, afin de contacter la sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu Aurora. Elle n'était pas avec un pédophile. Elle allait bien. Il se répéta ses phrases, encore et encore, son téléphone s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa main. Il devait contacter Paul. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

* * *

« - Mon papa m'a dit de pas suivre les monsieur que je ne connais pas... Matty va s'inquiéter, il faut que je retrouve ma classe… »

Elle ne vit pas l'homme, qui l'avait entraîné loin des personnes qu'elle connaissait, tiquer en entendant son nom. Il avait continué de lui sourire gentiment, mais l'espace d'un instant, une lueur sombre avait traversé ses yeux, une lueur bien plus noire que celle qui pouvait apparaître dans les yeux de Stephanie McMahon.

« - Mais non ma puce, tu veux voir d'autres petits chiens non ? Eh puis, je suis une madame, alors tout va bien ! Je te ramènerai chez toi. C'est ton papa qui m'a dit de le faire. »

Aurora hocha de la tête. Elle savait bien que c'était un monsieur mais ce n'était pas grave. Il lui avait donné pleins de bonbons et il l'avait laissé caresser son chien qui était très mignon. En plus de ça, son père avait apparemment dit à ce gentil monsieur qu'il pouvait l'emmener voir ses autres petits chiens, il était vraiment très gentil.

« - Oh! Regarde la girafe! Elle est jolie non? »

Il s'était présenté en lui disant qu'il s'appelait Jeff. Il était blond et avait d'étonnants yeux verts. Il semblait s'extasier pour tout et n'importe quoi, le rendant terriblement amusant et attachant.

« - Les hippopotames! Tu aimes les hippopotames? Rit Jeff, lui montrant les gros animaux qui se cachaient dans l'eau.

\- Non! Les tigres... Préfère les tigres... »

Le jeune homme s'était accroupie près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant peut être légèrement trop fort.

« - Tu es tellement mignonne Rory! Je te promets que tu verras les tigres! Mais un peu plus tard, on doit d'abord aller voir les petits chiens d'abord, d'accord ?»

La petite blonde sourit et hocha la tête positivement, avant de prendre la main tendue de Jeff dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers une sortie de secours, tout sourire, tranquillement, sans que personne ne les remarque.

Elle pensait juste qu'elle allait voir des petits chiots après tout.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Je reprécise que non, Jeff n'est pas un pédophile x) il voulait juste amadouer une enfant pour qu'elle le suive, ce qui est très simple. Les chiens marchent mieux que les bonbons de nos jours…**

**See you soon !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

*'*

Aurora sortit de la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait enfin voir les petits chiens qu'on lui avait promis ! Quand elle rentrerait, elle raconterait tout à Murphy et elle demanderait à Jeff s'il voudrait bien que sa petite sœur puisse elle aussi en profiter. Et Matty. Et sa mère et son père. Peut-être même Chris, si jamais les petits chiots étaient vraiment mignons.

Elle se tourna vers Jeff, impatiente. Elle voulait rentrer dans la maison mais le jeune homme prenait son temps, lui souriant doucement. Il se mit à genoux, pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda avec entrain :

« - Prête à voir Jack ?

\- Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'il est très, très mignon ! »

Jeff éclata d'un rire cristallin, ce qui fit rougir la petite fille qui regardait à présent par terre. Si elle était trop enthousiaste peut-être qu'il ne le laisserait pas voir Jack et elle serait très déçue.

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se relever et de la prendre par la main.

« - Tu es tellement jolie... Que s'en est presque dommage que se soit tombé sur toi... Vraiment, tu sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas trop mal, exceptionnellement pour toi... »

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais quand Jeff ouvrit la porte et lui montrant le chemin, elle avait déjà oublié.

* * *

Matthew avait trouvé refuge dans leur chambre, s'était assis pour éviter les cents pas mais ne parvenait pas à arrêter son cerveau de tourner. Il s'imaginait le pire et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Le zoo avait été retourné dans tous les sens par les employés du zoo et la sécurité, même les policiers avaient fini par arriver mais Aurora et le mystérieux blond n'étaient plus là et sans doute depuis longtemps. Un avis de recherche et une alerte enlèvement avaient été lancés dans les heures qui avaient suivies. La police avait renvoyé la classe sur le chemin du retour, une fois sûre qu'Aurora n'était plus dans les parages. Personne n'avait dit à Matthew si quelqu'un avait remarqué une petite fille accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond avec un chien. Le retour à l'école s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Matthew n'avait pas pu sortir un seul mot. Il avait senti le regard de Noémy sur lui, il avait sentis son malaise et sa culpabilité mais il n'était pas prêt à la rassurer et l'avait laissée dans son coin.

Il le ferait quand Aurora serait de retour à la maison.

Il avait appelé Paul pendant que les autorités cherchaient le zoo de fond en comble. Il avait entendu son amant commencer à hausser le ton, la colère et la peur sans aucun doute. Mais Matt avait eu du mal à rentrer. Il savait que cette soirée allait être longue et il n'avait pas le courage de voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde crever d'inquiétude et de colère, qui allait sans aucun doute se diriger contre lui.

Il avait mis du temps à rentrer dans la maison, les clés à la main, essayant de prendre contrôle de sa respiration. Il avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et avait enfin pu ouvrir la porte. Un policier était là et s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait fait un signe de tête à Matthew, le regardant malgré tout légèrement bizarrement. L'officier lui avait répété ce qu'il avait dit à son amant : quelques personnes avaient remarqué une petite fille blonde avec un homme blond, mais personne n'avait pensé à intervenir, la petite fille semblant très à l'aise.

Le policier avait laissé Paul et Matthew peu de temps après et l'ambiance était devenue glaciale. Paul ne lui avait pas adressé un mot pendant cinq bonnes minutes, très longues minutes, puis son amant avait ouvert la bouche et il aurait dû se boucher les oreilles. Il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui répète. Alors sans un mot, il était monté et avait essayait en vain de se reprendre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas la foi de s'en reprendre plein la tête. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de se dégager quand deux bras l'entourèrent et qu'on essayait de l'attirer vers un corps chaud et accueillant.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai juste… Tellement peur Matt. Tellement peur de ne plus jamais la revoir… »

Alors Matthew le prit à son tour entre ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« - Je te promets que tout ira bien Paul. Ils vont la retrouver. Je serai tout le temps là. Je te le promets. »

Le jeune catcheur sentit son amant se décontracter légèrement. Il venait de lui mentir, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si Aurora allait être retrouvée et si elle l'était, dans quel état ? Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis des heures mais Paul devait bloquer toutes possibilités de scénarios désastreux. Son amant ne pouvait pas imaginer ça, sinon il deviendrait fou.

« - On va devoir aller chez Steph, Matt…

\- Non.

\- Matty...

\- Il n'y a pas de Matty qui tienne! Explosa le jeune homme, se dégageant de leur étreinte réconfortante. Comment tu veux que je la regarde en face?! Tu as vu comment toi, tu as réagi ? Elle va me tuer, Paul. Elle me détestait déjà avant, mais là elle doit me haïr. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas maintenant, de voir ça.

\- Tu fais parti de la famille d'Aurora, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et je la connais. Elle sera bien plus en colère si tu ne te montres pas que si tu as le courage de lui faire face.

« - Je… »

ll fut coupé, des lèvres s'étant posées sur les siennes. Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris, qu'il en oublia pourquoi il ne voulait plus aller chez la mère de son adorable Aurora.

« - Il n'y a vraiment que comme ça que je peux te calmer... murmura Paul en souriant légèrement, content de sa bêtise.

\- Enfoiré... souffla Matthew, soupirant un peu.

\- Je sais, mais maintenant on doit vraiment y aller, ils nous attendent. »

Matt se laissa traîner vers la porte d'entrée. Ses pas étaient lourds. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Stephanie et le regard de Chris.

Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Stephanie leur avait ouvert sans dire un mot. Elle ne paraissait pas en meilleur état que Matthew, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et de la fatigue que ça avait entraînée.

Sans un mot, elle les amena au salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mis en position fœtal et ne bougea plus. Chris n'était apparemment pas encore rentré ou peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulu descendre. Paul alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, entraînant Matthew avec lui. Le silence était pesant, chargé d'une tension terrible, entre douleur et colère.

Chris descendit enfin, s'arrêtant à l'entrer du salon. Il lança un regard à Paul, comme pour lui demander comment se sortir de cette situation. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient appris, lui et Stephanie, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, ni pour se plaindre ou pour pester, comme à son habitude. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé l'enlèvement de sa fille, Stephanie était comme morte, se contentant de pleurer en silence et d'errer partout au rez-de-chaussée.

Le Canadien fit un signe pour demander à Paul de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette atmosphère, mais ne se sentait pas de vouloir rester seul plus longtemps. De plus, Paul était un homme décent malgré ses déviances et il méritait que Chris le soutienne face à cette situation.

Une fois seuls, ni Matthew, ni Stephanie ne brisa le silence. Mais Matthew avait le sentiment qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose, d'essayer de lui montrer du soutien, lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en voulait. C'est d'une voix un peu tremblante qu'il osa enfin sortir quelques mots :

« - Je suis désolé. »

Stephanie tourna la tête, les traits tirés et les yeux écarquillés. Elle se releva brusquement, se dirigeant vers lui, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du canapé et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« - Tu sais, je t'ai détesté pendant tellement de temps. Tu m'as piqué mon mari sans scrupule, tu as pratiquement pris ma place auprès de mes filles. Ta gueule d'ange m'a directement donné envie de te foutre une mandale dans la gueule. Je t'ai vraiment détesté. Je pensais que tu étais la pire chose qui m'était arrivée dans la vie. Et il y a eu aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu tout te remettre sur le dos. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Tu aurais dû mieux faire, de toute façon, un homme comme toi ne pouvait faire que des conneries. Mais j'en ai marre de me laisser dévorer par la haine. Ça n'aidera pas à ramener ma fille. Ça ne m'aidera certainement pas à aller mieux. Donc excuse-toi à nouveau et je t'assure que ma main part toute seule. On est dans le même cauchemar Matty. Et je ne le laisserai pas empirer pour des choses qui sont vraiment sans importance. »

Son visage était à présent inondé de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait juste que sa petite fille soit à nouveau à la maison. Stephanie avait déjà couché Murphy, voulant qu'elle se repose le mieux possible. La petite fille était très inquiète et avait beaucoup pleuré, demandant sans cesse sa grande-sœur. Stephanie hésitait même à la laisser à ses grands-parents, se disant qu'ils pourront peut-être mieux s'occuper d'une petite fille qui ne devrait pas voir pleurer sa mère tous les jours. Il lui fallait des personnes plus fortes qu'elle, le temps qu'elle se reprenne comme il fallait.

Matthew était resté interdit en entendant le discours de la jeune femme. Il l'avait sans doute très mal jugée, la prenant pour plus faible qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle pleura même contre son épaule, et comme Paul une heure avant, elle se détendit dans ses bras, laissa aller silencieusement ses larmes. Matthew sentit enfin de l'eau couler sur son visage, se déchargeant de toutes ses émotions négatives. Les prochains jours allaient être terribles. Et il était aussi fatigué de Stephanie de toutes leurs mascarades.

Ils restèrent ainsi, debout au milieu du salon, jusqu'à ce que Paul et Chris reviennent, totalement perdus devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux.

* * *

La petite fille jouait tranquillement avec les petits chiens que Jeff lui avait promis, un air ravi sur le visage. Elle avait passé toute l'après midi à jouer avec eux et Jeff, ainsi qu'un autre homme, dont elle n'avait pas saisi le nom et qui était beaucoup plus effacé. Elle se releva malgré tout, se dirigeant vers Jeff. Elle voulait à présent rentrer chez elle. Elle savait qu'il commençait à être tard et elle pensait bien que son père et sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle soit déjà rentrée.

« - Je dois rentrer ! Papa, Maman et Matty doivent s'inquiéter maintenant…

\- Oh, bien sûr ma chérie, viens, on y va maintenant ! »

Il prit la main d'Aurora et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'attacha convenablement et démarra. Il faisait déjà nuit. Le moment parfait.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part, faisant descendre Aurora qui, de nouveau, ne comprenait pas le comportement de Jeff. Elle commençait à avoir peur et elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible.

Jeff remarqua le malaise de la petite fille et éclata de rire, la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Ma chérie, n'aie pas peur! Regardes autour de toi, si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! C'est un bel endroit, pas vrai ? »

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, un rire enfantin aux lèvres.

« -Viens ici, ma puce », dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement et lui tendit la main, en l'asseyant sur le sol.

Aurora se laissa faire, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle voulait juste s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni vers où était sa maison. Elle commença à pleurer doucement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Jeff commença à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage, séchant ses larmes, un large sourire, peut-être même un peu désolé, sur les lèvres.

« - Au revoir, ma chérie... »

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, elle s'écrasa contre Jeff, la nuque brisée, sans avoir poussé le moindre cri.

« - Maintenant, on va pouvoir aller voir les tigres, comme tu le voulais », murmura-t-il en berçant le cadavre de la petite fille.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est tout de même vachement long par rapport à l'original !**

**J'espère que l'évolution de ce petit monde vous a plu, comme je m'amuse à l'écrire !**

**Toujours un grand merci à ma bêta, sans qui je ferai rien :) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

*'*

Chritopher Keith Irvine était l'homme le plus banal de la terre.

Il était né un lundi 9 novembre 1970. Il avait grandit au Canada au milieu de parents aimants. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à l'école, toujours été le premier dans ses études et après le lycée, pour finir par partir de sa contrée natale et finir ses études aux États Unis.

Après une certaine difficulté à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, il réussit à finir encore premier de sa promotion et était devenu avocat sans difficulté et ,à 26 ans, avait obtenu une place dans un cabinet réputé sans trop de difficulté non plus. La vie n'était pas vraiment un challenge pour Christopher.

Il s'était bientôt vite ennuyé. Il rencontra sa première femme, Jessica et à peine cinq moi passé avec elle, il la demanda en mariage. Les deux premières années furent merveilleuses, mais comme pour le reste, la routine et la facilité avaient repris place dans sa vie, la laissant couler de manière insipide. La naissance de son fils avait ravivé un minimum d'intérêt pour sa femme, qu'il reperdit quelques mois après. Il avait divorcé après la naissance des jumelles, ne pouvant plus supporté de continuer de vivre ainsi. Il n'avait pas obtenu la garde de ses enfants, il ne s'était pas battu pour non plus. Il les voyait un week-end par mois, mais très vite, le rythme diminua. Il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles, mais s'en contentait.

Il rencontra Stephanie McMahon-Levesque quelques semaines après son divorce. Elle était belle et mariée. Trop belle pour qu'il ne tente pas sa chance et il n'avait pas de scrupule à essayer avec une femme qui était déjà prise. Après trois mois, il avait réussi à déjeuner avec elle. Trois semaines après, il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Deux jours plus tard, il couchait avec elle. Et quand elle avait divorcé, il s'était installé avec elle. Pas qu'il l'aimait spécialement, mais au moins plus que son ex femme. Et il trouvait ses deux petites filles adorables et adorait s'en occuper. Et elles lui donnaient l'attention dont il avait besoin, pas trop pour qu'il s'en désintéresse, mais assez pour qu'il les accepte.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il vivait avec elle et il ne se lassait toujours pas. La disparition d'Aurora l'avait ébranlé, lui qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours dû se forcer à ressentir, la peine qui était née dans son cœur n'avait pas été brusquée. Elle était apparue naturellement, comme l'envie de soutenir Stephanie qui était la seule solution à laquelle il avait pensé.

Jusqu'ici, il avait vraiment aimé sa vie et était fier de ses décisions, malgré quelques moments d'ennui intense.

Même s'il ne se doutait pas que dans quelques jours, sa vie allait devenir un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

_Samedi 27 juin 2009_

« - Monsieur Levesque, mademoiselle McMahon, si vous voulez bien, me suivre... »

L'officier de police les emmena à l'intérieur de la morgue. Le légiste ouvrit un des tiroirs pour laisser apparaître un cadavre de la taille d'un enfant couvert d'un drap blanc. Il l'enleva légèrement le tissu.

Stephanie mis ses mains devant sa bouche, une nausée affreuse l'ayant surprise à la vue de ce cauchemar. Pour la centième fois depuis le début de cette histoire, elle pleura à ne plus en pouvoir. On lui avait pris sa petite fille. Définitivement. Elle ne l'entendra plus jamais rire, pleurer, en colère, déçue ou endormie. Elle ne l'aurait plus jamais dans ses bras.

Paul avait les yeux brillants et tentait de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait devant ses yeux son soleil, défiguré mais semblant étrangement en paix.

« - Je sais, que c'est dur mais, commença le légiste, nous avons besoin de vous pour nous dire si c'est bien votre fille. »

Paul serra Stephanie dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Ou alors s'accrochait-il à elle comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage ? Son cerveau était blanc et il ne voulait penser à rien mais il le fallait bien.

« -Oui », répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il sortit de cet endroit qui sentait la mort. Il avait l'impression d'être un zombie et peut-être était-ce le cas maintenant. Il entraîna son ex femme complètement abattue vers la sortie, sans un mot ni un regard pour les policiers qui les avaient accompagnés.

_« Le cadavre d'une petite fille a été retrouvé ce matin, dans la fosse aux tigres du zoo local. La famille vient d'identifier le corps comme celui d'Aurora Rose Levesque, une enfant de cinq ans, qui était en sortie avec sa classe. Un homme semble l'avoir emmené avec lui mais aucune des caméras vidéo ne laisse voir son visage. Il semble qu'il n'y ait eu aucune agression sexuelle, la petite fille serait morte la nuque brisée, avant d'être jetée aux tigres. La... »_

Matthew éteignit la télé d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant trois jours. Il jeta un regard à Stephanie qui s'était endormie près du téléphone, attendant un coup de téléphone lui disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé cet enfoiré, cet ignoble monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa fille.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, Matthew avait passé son temps chez Stephanie. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ni ne se montraient de l'affection, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage d'être seuls. Chris et Paul eux, avaient préféré retourner directement au travail. Ils avaient besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, ne pouvant pas rester comme Stephanie et Matthew, devant un téléphone qui pour eux, ne sonnerait pas avant un moment.

La jeune femme se réveilla et sembla désespérée, ne voyant aucun message sur le répondeur. Et de ne pas avoir été réveillée par la douce sonnerie du téléphone, qui apporterait peut-être un peu de joie dans ce monde sans saveurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Matthew, mais aucune ombre de sentiment ne perça dans ses yeux qui étaient pourtant si expressifs avant. Elle se contenta de se lever, de prendre deux verres, les remplir de whisky et d'en passer un au jeune catcheur.

Elle vida son verre d'une traite et prit la bouteille avec elle. Elle ne mangeait pas, ni Matthew d'ailleurs mais elle buvait plusieurs verres par jour, à s'en rendre malade s'il le fallait. Le jeune homme ne disait rien. Il prit une gorgée du liquide qui le réchauffa le temps de quelques secondes, avant de retomber dans le froid glacial de la pièce.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot de la journée. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin. Qu'on leur tape dans le dos par pitié, qu'on les encourage à avancer, qu'on leur parle tout simplement. Ils allumaient la télé mais ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment, zappant entre programmes inutiles qui se disaient drôles et les informations qui ne disaient jamais rien de nouveau ou d'encourageant.

Leur besoin était tout autre.

Ils avaient juste besoin d'une présence.

* * *

Jeff s'étira avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se sentait légèrement fatigué par sa nuit et ses membres lui faisaient mal d'avoir porté et soulevé une masse dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

_« Le cadavre d'une petite fille a été_ _retrouvée_ _ce matin, dans la fosse aux tigres.. »_

Un sourire traversa son visage et il se dirigea vers le salon, la douleur se faisant soudainement beaucoup plus supportable et agréable. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant place à un ciel aux couleurs magnifiques. Il semblait que le temps était parfaitement content de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et il soupira de satisfaction, avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

Quelqu'un était endormi dessus. Beau spécimen musclé et bronzé de pratiquement deux mètres et qui semblait apaisé et dormir d'un sommeil profond dont Jeff fut plus que content de l'arracher.

Un grognement et une poigne violente attrapa le bras du jeune homme blond, qui ne s'en soucia guerre, attendant que l'autre individu se réveille un peu.

« - Jeff ?! Mais où est-ce que tu étais, bordel ?!

\- Chut Randy, je m'amusais un peu c'est tout... Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus à être inquiet. »

Le meurtrier ne put s'empêcher de rire et embrassa son compagnon qui le repoussa avec agacement. Le dit Randy semblait aussi très énervé et pas d'humeur câline du tout.

« - Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi, aujourd'hui...

\- J'aurais préféré que tu changes d'avis mais apparemment, tu as préféré faire cette horreur. Jeff, elle n'avait…

\- Fermes-la Randy. Depuis le début, tu savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. Tu m'as aidé tu te souviens ? Tu es allé travailler là-bas pendant quelques mois juste pour avoir les plans afin que je puisse sortir sans problèmes de ce labyrinthe. Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible. Tu pouvais m'arrêter quand tu le voulais, mon chéri, dit Jeff en insistant sur le mot de manière moqueuse, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne le fais jamais Randy, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans le fond, tu aimes ça toi aussi… »

Les yeux bleus polaires de Randy se firent encore plus glacials, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il savait très bien ce que Jeff disait était vrai. Pas qu'il aimait ça, il était toujours révolté mais au fond de lui, il commençait à s'y habituer. En fait, depuis des années, il était habitué à ça. Pas que Jeff tuait beaucoup de monde, mais il ne lui en voulait jamais et ne l'arrêtait jamais. Premièrement car ça ne changerait en rien les plans du jeune homme blond et deuxièmement car il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour les victimes qui étaient toujours les pires des ordures. Mais un enfant, c'était autre chose. Une limite qu'il pensait que Jeff ne franchirait jamais, car il n'avait jamais montré d'hostilité envers ces créatures innocentes, il avait d'ailleurs très souvent montré de l'affection pour elles.

« - Juste expliques-moi pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Elle était gentille, elle n'avait RIEN fait Jeff…

\- Je trouve juste ça tellement cruel de tuer seulement un membre de la famille. Autant qu'ils partent tous au même endroit, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis devenu un peu plus doux apparemment. Déchirer une famille, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose à faire. Ils vont juste souffrir un moment et ensuite, tout ira bien pour eux Randy, je te le promets. »

Un rire d'enfant franchi à nouveau les lèvres de Jeff, avant qu'il ne se penche une nouvelle fois vers Randy pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Randy qui ne croyait pas un seul instant à ce discours niais et sans profondeur.

« - En plus tu vas être content de savoir que demain, on va passer prendre quelqu'un... Il s'appelle Chris et il est très gentil et on va bien s'occuper de lui. Il faudra l'accueillir correctement, dans les règles de l'art. »

Randy ne voulu même pas penser aux règles de l'art selon Jeff. Une chose était certaine, ce Chris allait souffrir, de manière atroce, et Jeff ne voulait toujours pas lui dire pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans son comportement qui n'avait aucun rapport avec celui d'avant.

Tout comme il n'y avait rien de logique aux sentiments si forts que Randy éprouvait pour lui.

Mais avec Jeff, il n'y avait pas besoin de logique.

* * *

_Lundi 29 juin 2009_

Chris s'avançait vers sa voiture. La rue était déserte, mais rien de bien étonnant vu l'heure tardive. Il regarda sa montre. 23h30. Il eut un sourire amer. Il avait complètement été plongé dans son travail, s'étant enfermé dans son bureau, envoyant balader les gens qui venaient lui manifester leur soutient. Comme s'il en avait besoin! Ça ramènerait Aurora peut-être? Il voulait juste travailler, sans se rappeler de tout ça. Son travail était le monde où il n'y avait pas la place pour tout ce qui était privé et il y tenait. Maintenant, plus que jamais.

Quand il arriva au niveau de sa voiture, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les clés. Il fouilla dans ses poches et il ne les trouvait toujours pas. Il commença à s'énerver de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

« -Besoin d'aide? »

La voix était légèrement moqueuse, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus. Il se retourna, voulant voir le visage de ce sombre crétin qui semblait trouver si amusant le fait, histoire de pouvoir enfin décharger sa bile. Il ne voyait pas très bien le visage de l'homme devant lui, il faisait vraiment trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua juste qu'il avait un franc sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants, un brin dérangés, ce qui refroidit immédiatement Chris pour engager une dispute suivie d'une bagarre.

« - Non merci, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'ai mis les clés de ma voiture. C'est gentil, mais ça ira, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je suis persuadé que je peux vous aidez! Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez? »

Un rire cristallin sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, comme pour prouver ses dires, ce qui eut l'effet d'iriser les poils de Chris, le rendant encore plus méfiant quant à la santé mentale de l'homme en face de lui. Il hocha la tête avant de déclarer:

« -D'accord. Vous pourriez regarder par terre au cas où? »

S'il tenait tant que ça à l'aider, autant qu'il fasse le travail le plus emmerdant. De plus, comme ça il pourrait aussi peut-être s'enfuir plus facilement si nécessaire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le sortit de ses pensées en même temps que cela le fit sursauter.

« - Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé! Chantonna le jeune homme.

\- Oh, tant pis ! Merci quand même, au revoir! »

Il lui tourna le dos et continua ses recherches, espérant que cela suffirait à faire partir cet énergumène vraiment trop étrange pour lui.

Il vérifia une dernière fois dans toutes ses poches et sourit triomphalement quand il les sentit dans sa veste. Il appuya sur le bouton et entendit le son si familier des portes qui s'ouvrent. Il se retourna pour rentrer dans sa voiture quand il remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? »

L'ombre se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

« - En fait, vous voyez, j'avais d'autres projets pour vous...

\- Pardon ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quelque chose de plus intelligent que quelqu'un le frappa soudainement derrière la tête. Jeff réceptionna le corps devenu inconscient, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

« - Merci Randy... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Chrissy... »

Jeff embrassa la joue de l'homme évanoui avant de soulever le corps de l'avocat. Il ne lança même pas un regard à Randy, se dirigeant déjà vers son propre véhicule.

« - Besoin d'aide, mec ? Il va bien ton pote ? »

Randy se raidit d'un coup. Ils pensaient que, vu l'endroit désert et l'heure, ils n'allaient rencontrer personne. Jeff s'était arrêté et regardait la personne de manière étrange. Randy allait devoir réagir vite, sinon la situation allait vite s'empirer, avec un cadavre en plus sur les bras.

« - Il est complètement mort, t'en fais pas, on le ramène juste chez lui, on a passé une soirée un peu trop arrosée pour lui, il voulait prendre sa voiture mais il est même plus capable d'être debout tout seul ! On est deux, donc t'inquiètes, on va pouvoir se débrouiller sans problèmes !

\- Je vois, bonne soirée les mecs, et faites gaffe à ce qu'il boive moins la prochaine fois ! leur lança le jeune inconnu dans un rire, continuant son chemin, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

\- Bon réflexe mon chéri », le félicita Jeff un air étrange sur le visage.

Randy s'aperçut que son amant avait sorti son couteau. Il avait vraiment été prêt à le tuer s'il le fallait. Il devenait vraiment de plus en plus extrême, bien qu'il l'était déjà avant et Randy ne savait pas encore comment réagir. Sans un mot de plus, Jeff le planta à nouveau sur place sans regarder si son partenaire le suivait ou pas.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose quand il déposa le corps de Chris dans son coffre.

Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vraiment s'amuser.

* * *

**Voilà pour le 4è chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

*'*

_"_ Jeffy... Jeffy... Je sais très bien que tu es là... Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais? Je m'occupe si bien de toi et voilà comment tu me remercies? Je vais encore devoir te montrer à quel point il ne faut pas être méchant? Allez Jeffy,_ _montre-_ _toi..."_

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jeff se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait de disparaître. Le carton finit par se déplacer et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce surnom abominable, ces pas bien trop familiers et terrifiants…_

_"_ Alors Jeffy, je t'ai enfin trouvé..."_

* * *

Randal Keith Orton avait toujours été quelqu'un sans histoire.

Il avait vu le jour en 1980, le premier avril pour être plus exact. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'une petite touche d'ironie l'avait suivi toute sa vie.

Son enfance n'avait pas été la plus heureuse ni la plus malheureuse qu'il soit. Son père les avait abandonnés, lui et sa mère, quand il avait 3 ans. Il se souvenait que les autres enfants lui demandaient sans cesse où était son père et il n'avait jamais pu répondre à la question. C'était à ce moment là que sa mère avait commencé à se droguer. Elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à s'occuper de son fils et les services sociaux étaient venus un beau jour d'hiver pour l'enlever à sa mère. Il avait alors voyagé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu d'attache avec ses nouveaux parents.

L'année de ses seize ans, il fut envoyé chez la famille Stephens. Ce fut la seule famille où il réussit à s'intégrer et à faire confiance à ses parents adoptifs. Tout alla bien jusqu'au jour de ses dix-sept ans où sa mère réapparue dans sa vie sans prévenir. Elle avait commencé à le suivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui parler. D'après ce qu'il avait écouté, elle avait enfin décroché de la drogue et avait refait sa vie et avait reconstruit une famille avec un homme du nom de Chad.

Pendant qu'il renouait des liens affectifs avec sa mère, les premiers amours étaient arrivés. Il trouvait les filles douces et agréables et un groupe de jolies filles lui tournait autour, le trouvant trop mignon pour ne pas essayer de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Et il avait adoré sortir avec trois d'entre elles en même temps, sans qu'elles en sachent quelque chose.

Il avait terminé ses études et comme beaucoup, il s'était retrouvé dans une entreprise, derrière un bureau. Il voyait sa mère toutes les semaines et aimait beaucoup sa compagne, Samantha. Il continuait également de voir les Stephens, essayant de les remercier le mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'était enfin marié, au bout de trois ans de relation, avec Samantha. Il avait acheté une petite maison en banlieue, accueilli plusieurs chats et chiens. Sa femme parlait même d'avoir des enfants. Mais Randy n'avait jamais aimé ces choses qu'il considérait comme des gnomes bruyants et arrivait toujours à fuir la question.

Son monde semblait parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un homme du nom de Jeff. Il était adorable, bien que bizarre et était surtout d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois au bar qui faisait face à son lieu de travail et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Le blond était alors venu vers lui quelques jours après, s'étant aperçu que Randy le regardait avec grande attention, et une amitié étrange naquit. Jeff n'avait jamais caché son orientation sexuelle et l'intérêt qu'il portait à Randy. Et puis un mois après, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Il avait passé la nuit avec Jeff et était complètement fou amoureux du jeune homme. Le coup de foudre. Il divorça, quitta son travail et suivit son compagnon n'importe où, l'endroit n'ayant pas grande importance, ce qu'il faisait non plus.

Il l'aimait et ferait tout pour être à la hauteur, quitte à se laisser imprégner par la folie.

* * *

_Mardi 30 juin 2009_

Matthew fut réveillé en sursaut par son portable. Son réveil indiquait trois heures du matin et il se demandait bien qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure là, n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir le nom. Il se dégagea doucement de son lit, étonné que Paul ne fût pas réveillé par la sonnerie. Il se dépensait beaucoup en ce moment, son sommeil devait être étonnamment lourd.

Il embrassa le front de l'homme endormi, avant d'attraper son téléphone et de descendre dans le salon. Il attendit que la personne l'appelle une nouvelle fois et décrocha, la vision trop floue pour voir qui s'affichait sur son écran.

« - Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement irritée pour faire comprendre à la personne à l'autre bout du fil qu'il n'était pas particulièrement content de se faire réveiller à une heure pas possible.

_\- Matty, c'est... C'est Steph..._

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Sa voix s'était radoucie d'un coup. Stephanie avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui ces derniers jours, mais jamais elle n'avait appelé en pleine nuit, surtout aussi affolée. Ils continuaient de se voir tous les jours et devaient d'ailleurs se voir dans quelques heures, quelque chose devait vraiment inquiéter son amie pour qu'elle en soit à l'appeler.

_« - C'est Chris, il... Il n'est toujours pas rentré, je... Depuis tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… Matty, j'ai vraiment peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé, je… »_

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et des sanglots se firent entendre.

« - Calme-toi, respire... Tu as essayé de l'appeler?

-  _Oui et... Et il ne répond pas! Je... Mais qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'il se passe en ce moment? Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu devenir un tel enfer?_

\- J'n'en sais rien... Je... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il prit un papier et un stylo et griffonna un mot dessus.

« - Surtout ne bouge pas j'arrive, d'accord ? Je suis là dans 20 minutes. »

Il déposa le papier en évidence sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir rejoindre la jeune femme.

* * *

Chris se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Le gars qui l'avait pris au dépourvu ne l'avait pas raté. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois, la lumière arrivant directement sur son visage, amplifiant la douleur dans son crâne.

Il gémit légèrement quand il tenta de bouger et que des brûlures se firent sentir au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il était ligoté à une chaise et quelque chose lui dit que rien de bon n'était en train de lui arriver.

« - Monsieur est déjà réveillé? Tu as la tête plus dure que je ne le pensais... »

Cette voix... Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais d'où déjà ?

« - Voyons Chrissy, tu vas me regarder oui! »

Il sentit une masse s'asseoir sur lui et lui cacher la lumière, permettant à sa tête de reprendre un peu mieux ses repères. Il réussit à soulever les paupières et put enfin regarder son kidnappeur dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il ne le connaissait de nulle part. Pourtant, ses traits lui semblaient familiers. Après quelques secondes de blanc, il reconnut le sourire de son agresseur, la forme du visage, ses yeux qui brillaient de cet éclat si particulier. Celui qui avait voulu à tout prix l'aider à retrouver ses clés…

« - On va bientôt commencer à s'amuser, ne t'en fais pas! Randy viendra de temps en temps aussi, car il mérite bien aussi d'en profiter un peu. Il est très gentil, ne fais donc pas cette tête là, tout ira bien du moment que tu restes gentil et poli. »

Jeff éclata de rire avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille, se collant un peu plus contre lui. Le blond se détacha presqu'aussitôt de lui et sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard qui voulait en dire long.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu tirer de ce regard, c'était que. Vraiment.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

*'*

Chris émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar, où un homme sorti de nulle part l'avait enlevé et attaché à une chaise. Il essaya de se retourner afin d'enlacer Stephanie mais fut retenu sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se débattit mais ses bras ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Quand il fut réveillé totalement, il se souvint qu'il avait réellement les mains et les pieds liés par une corde.

Car il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un taré.

*'*

Il soupira en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit ne semblait pas humide. Au moins son kidnappeur avait un minimum d'imagination et ne l'avait pas enfermé à la cave.

Il essaya de crier mais ses tentatives furent étouffées par le drap qu'on lui avait délicatement mis dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir eu ce morceau de tissu les autres fois où il avait émergé.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Sa tête continuait à ne pas savoir se repérer. Il trouvait ça d'ailleurs étonnant de se sentir si hors du temps. Peut-être qu'il était drogué.

Et qu'il allait finir par devenir fou.

* * *

Il se débâtit encore pendant quelques minutes avant d'abandonner. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Personne n'était encore venu. Il ne savait pas cela signifiait quelque chose de bien ou au contraire que ce qui allait lui arriver allait définitivement le tuer

Mais comment il allait sortir de ce pétrin?

Paul se réveilla dans un lit vide. Il n'était pourtant que 7h30. Il sortit tout de suite de son lit, la peur au ventre.

Il chercha dans toute la maison où pouvait bien être son amant et ne le trouvait nulle part. Une peur panique s'empara de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le papier sur la table de la cuisine.

Il sécha les larmes qui étaient tombées sur ses joues et prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Matthew.

Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

*'*

Matthew Korklan décrocha son téléphone, tenant toujours Stephanie dans ses bras, malgré les longues heures qui s'étaient passées depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Ils avaient convenu qu'ils contacteraient la police ensemble si Chris n'était pas réapparu avant midi, ne voulant pas se monter trop la tête, même si la situation n'avait pas de sens.

« - Paul, qu'est-ce qui...

_\- Mais où es_ _t-_ _ce que tu es passé?!_

\- Je t'ai laissé un mot et...

_-Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ?! Je me suis réveillé en faisant une crise cardiaque et tu penses qu'un mot c'était juste bien ?! T'es tombée amoureux d'elle ou quoi pour disparaître chez elle dès qu'elle en a besoin ?!_

\- Paul, calme-toi et arrête de raconter des conneries!

_\- Merde, est-ce que tu peux comprendre que moi aussi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là ? Tu crois quoi, que c'est facile pour moi de te voir elle comme toi dans un état lamentable ? Que j'ai envie de me sentir aussi. Putain, Matt, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma fille alors pourquoi tu ne me donnes même pas le quart de soutien que tu lui apportes à elle ?!_

\- Je suis désolé Paul, je pensais que…

_\- Que quoi ? Que parce que je m'enfuis en travaillant que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce_ _qu'il_ _se passe ? Bordel Matt ! Je… Je veux juste que tu sois là putain… »_

La voix à l'autre bout du fil se brisa, laissant échapper quelques petits bruits qui ressemblaient à quelqu'un qui retenait ses larmes.

\- J'arrive Paul. Essaie de te calmer en attendant, okay ? Je t'aime. »

Il ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un vague « oui » avant que son amant ne raccroche. Il n'avait jamais entendu son amant ainsi, aussi démuni et fragile. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait paru si fort et inébranlable que Matthew en avait oublié qui il était vraiment : un père dont la peur et l'inquiétude mangeaient ses entrailles.

Il se retourna vers Stephanie qui lui fit un micro sourire pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, Matt devait avant tout s'occuper de l'homme qu'il aime et pas d'une femme qui l'avait haï et craché dans son dos pendant des années. Il embrassa rapidement son front, lui disant juste de revenir, avec Paul. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber non plus.

Il courut plus vite que jamais vers sa voiture, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de problème sur la route, laissant derrière lui une Stephanie dont la peur avait pris possession de son cœur la seconde où Matthew avait franchi la porte, ne trouvant rien de mieux que prendre un fond et verser un fond de whisky dedans. Chris fut agressé par des lumières clignotant devant ses yeux. Il s'était à nouveau endormi et le réveil n'était pas des plus agréables. Il se sentait encore complètement déphasé.

* * *

« - Alors Chrissy, bien dormi ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas venu te voir, mais on devait régler certaines choses avant de commencer à s'amuser ensemble, je suis sûr que tu comprends. »

L'avocat se contenta, ou plutôt essaya, de lui jeter un regard noir ce qui fit naître un rire dans la gorge du meurtrier. Le Canadien n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous et il essayait d'être impressionnant malgré tout. Ce que trouva Jeff plutôt intéressant.

« - Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on se soit présenté hier. Bonjour, je m'appelle Jeff! Et toi ? Enfin, si tu pouvais parler, je ne suis pas sûr que ça, dit le meurtrier en lui enlevant son bâillon, soit d'une grande utilité maintenant. »

Chris ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, histoire de réhabituer sa mâchoire à bouger. Il essaya également de bouger de sa chaise, espérant se libérer. Peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« - Voyons Chrissy! Arrête de bouger autant, tu vas finir par casser ta chaise! Et je ne t'en donnerai pas d'autre tu sais! »

Le Canadien arrêta de se débattre, son regard envoyant toujours des éclairs. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression de prendre tout ça comme une blague, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

« - Au fait, tu savais qu'Aurora était vraiment mignonne? Ça m'a presque fendu le cœur de devoir la tuer... »

Chris se remit à bouger de sa chaise. Alors comme ça, cet enfoiré avait… Il osait parler de cette monstruosité comme si ce n'était pas grave ! Alors qu'il avait tué un des seuls êtres humains à qui il tenait vraiment et ce Jeff s'en vantait, comme si c'était une broutille !

« - Tu n'avais pas deviné? Voyons, Chrissy, à ton avis, pourquoi je t'aurais enlevé? Pour ton charme? Ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même, bien que tu ne sois pas laid du tout... »

Jeff lui caressa lentement la joue avant de s'asseoir sur lui comme il l'avait fait à sa précédente visite.

« - Tu sais ce que j'aime par dessus tout? C'est de voir jusqu'à quel point les êtres humains peuvent résister à la douleur... »

* * *

Matthew ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea vite vers le salon où il était sûr de retrouver son petit ami. Celui-ci était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux rougis, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et prit la tête du blond entre ses mains.

« - Je suis désolé Paul, je ne savais pas que... Je suis là maintenant, ne t'en fais pas… »

Il passa ses bras autour de son amant, caressant ses cheveux, essayant de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

« - Ne t'en vas plus jamais comme ça, lui murmura Paul quand ils se séparèrent. J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

\- Je sais et je resterai avec toi maintenant d'accord ? J'ai aussi besoin de reprendre le travail, il faut que je bouge. Et on s'occupera de Steph ensemble, d'accord ? »

Paul hocha la tête et se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de Matthew. Il avait besoin de se reposer beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Toutes les choses qu'il avait accumulées depuis le début de cette histoire lui pesaient trop pour qu'il puisse rester fort.

Il n'avait pas voulu se laisser aller devant Matt, pensant que c'était son devoir de le protéger. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de protection, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même et des autres. Matt était plus fort que lui, il le savait depuis longtemps mais il en prenait réellement conscience maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que toutes les tensions se fassent moins présentes.

* * *

Jeff tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et envoya la fumée directement sur le visage de Chris qui commença à tousser. Le fou se contentait de ce petit stratagème depuis quelques minutes, mais ne faisait rien d'autre, se contentant de l'étouffer avec sa fumée.

Il vit Jeff se rapprocher de lui et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise. Chris n'avait pas envie que ce monstre vienne vers lui mais il n'avait hélas pas le choix. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la joue, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il approcha lentement la cigarette vers le visage de l'avocat pour qu'il sente la chaleur sur sa joue.

« - Alors mon chéri, prêt à commencer le jeu? »

* * *

_« - Allez Jeffy, je sais que tu aimes ça... Aaaah... C'est tellement bon Jeffy, tellement bon... »_

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les reins. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les gémissements qu'il entendait,_ _se_ _disant que tout allait se finir bientôt. Mais le corps continuait de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, lui donnant envie de vomir en même temps que de hurler._

_« - Oh oui Jeff! »_

_Celui_ _-_ _ci enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de répugnant le remplir. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'on le laissait enfin seul dans sa chambre._

_C'était enfin fini._

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 5! Comment l'avez vous trouvé?**

**A la prochaine, hâte de savoir :)**

**Bisous sur vos fesses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

*'*

Stephanie se réveilla en sursaut, un claquement de porte l'ayant réveillée d'un coup. Elle chercha du regard Chris, espérant que c'était lui qui était revenu. Personne, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait rêvé le bruit ou pas.

Elle monta dans la chambre de Murphy et la trouva vide. Elle commença à paniquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle dévala les escaliers, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que ses parents étaient venus la chercher dans la journée. Comme ils habitaient loin, Murphy était plus en sécurité que dans cette ville où un fou dangereux se baladait en liberté.

Elle regarda enfin l'heure. Il faisait toujours jour. Elle s'était effondrée. Sans doute les nuits blanches successives. Apparemment Matthew n'était pas encore revenu. Il devait être occupé à rassurer Paul et elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle l'avait bien trop accaparé. Elle s'était laissé tomber et il fallait qu'elle se relève et Matthew ne le ferait pas pour elle. Elle se posa quelques secondes afin de ressembler ses esprits avant de mettre son manteau et quitter sa maison pour le commissariat de police.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon était sans aucun doute la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

Elle avait poussé se premiers cris le 24 septembre 1976, dans l'état du Connecticut, à Hartford pour être précis.

Au bout de quelques mois, sa mère ne pouvait plus supporter de s'occuper de son enfant, se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir faire une nuit correcte. Elle avait donc passé les premières années de sa vie avec des nourrices qui s'occupaient d'elle jour et nuit, ne voyant ses parents que très rarement à cette époque là. Enfin, comme pratiquement tout le reste de sa vie. Elle avait également un frère plus âgé, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu pendant son enfance, celui-ci ayant été placé très tôt en pensionnat.

Le jour de ses 14 ans, alors que ses parents étaient encore partis elle ne savait où, elle avait fait, comme tous les adolescents, une grande fête dans la maison familiale. Elle s'était arrangée pour que son frère y participe aussi car ils se voyaient peu mais s'aimaient énormément malgré la distance. Et comme toutes les parties de ce genre, l'alcool y était présente et la drogue aussi, amenées par les amis de son frère.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, elle était paniquée devant le bazar qu'elle avait devant elle alors que ses parents pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand. Son monde s'effondra quand elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans les toilettes, découvrant son meilleur ami couvert de morsures et lui disant à travers ses larmes qu'il avait été violé. Elle n'avait jamais su la suite de l'affaire, ses parents l'ayant envoyée elle aussi en pensionnat directement rentrés, son père ayant failli avoir une crise cardiaque après avoir découvert l'état de sa maison.

Elle avait alors fini ses études de droit loin de sa famille et avait décidé d'aller dans le droit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, n'ayant pas réellement de but précis. Elle avait rencontré son ex-mari à l'occasion d'un procès où elle le défendait pour une affaire de drogue. Elle était rapidement tombée sous le charme et après un an, il l'avait demandée en mariage et elle avait accepté avec joie. Tout allait bien jusqu'à la naissance de Murphy, leur petite dernière. Elle vivait dans un conte de fée, avec un mari aimant et des enfants magnifiques. Tout était merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'elle suspecte son mari d'avoir une aventure. Elle avait alors rencontré un bel avocat du nom de Christopher Irvine qui venait juste de débarquer dans son cabinet. Bien que sa bague prouve qu'elle était mariée, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à la draguer. Elle lui était tombée dans les bras rapidement, voulant se venger de son mari.

Elle avait divorcé peu de temps après, vouant une haine farouche au nouveau compagnon de son ex mari. On pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait été heureuse toute sa vie.

Jusqu'au meurtre de sa fille et la disparition de son compagnon.

* * *

_« - Pourquoi tu veux toujours t'enfuir, Jeffy? Je t'aime tellement et tu veux me quitter? Alors que je t'ai donné tout mon amour, tu es devenu comme ça? Tu es donc si ingrat ? »_

_Jeff ne répondit pas, se contenta de mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Il essayait de respirer lentement afin de se calmer mais cela ne marchait pas._

_Les larmes lui montèrent quand il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le sol, des mains lui retirant son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur le paralysant complètement. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il avait abandonné toute tentative de rébellion. Pour quoi faire après tout ? Il n'allait qu'énerver Matt s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait et il ne voulait plus le voir_ _énervé_ _._

_Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue quand la douleur si bien connue au niveau de ses reins refit surface et que les gémissements horribles de l'homme au_ _-_ _dessus de lui entrèrent dans ses oreilles._

* * *

_Mercredi 1er juillet 2009_

« -Alors Chrissy, ça fait mal? »

Le Canadien avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la douleur étant trop forte. De plus, ce psychopathe avait placé des lumières clignotantes devant ses yeux, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien à part lui donner la migraine en plus de tout ça.

Il sentit les mains de Jeff lui tirer les cheveux afin de mettre sa tête en arrière. Le jeune homme semblait vexé, sans que Chris ne sache pourquoi. Il ne devait pas crier assez sans doute. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« - Je suis donc trop gentil avec toi pour que tu ne cries pas ? Dis-moi Chrissy, j'ai besoin de savoir ! Mmmh, tu as raison, tu n'as pas assez souffert... »

Chris n'avait pourtant pas ouvert la bouche. Il ne préférait pas. Il savait que s'il commençait à parler, les tortures allaient empirer.

Jeff lui écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur le ventre, ce qui lui arracha un cri cette fois-ci. Un petit rire ravi se fit entendre et le poids du jeune homme sur lui s'en alla, ainsi que les lumières. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Il en profita pour souffler un peu, sachant très bien que Jeff allait revenir dans pas longtemps et continuer de jouer, car il avait bien compris que tout ceci était un jeu pour le jeune homme. Il n'était pas un être humain aux yeux de Jeff mais un cobaye.

Depuis hier, ce fou le torturait de la pire des manières, enfin il n'avait jamais connu ça avant mais ça lui suffisait et il aurait vraiment pu s'en passer. La séance de la veille l'avait déjà littéralement tué. Il pensait que son mental était plus fort que ça.

Jeff s'était amusé avec un couteau, lui faisant plusieurs entailles sur le ventre qui devaient s'infecter vu l'environnement dans lequel il était. Il l'avait aussi déshabillé, si découper des vêtements pouvait être compatible avec le terme "déshabiller". Il sentait encore les brûlures au niveau de ses cuisses, ce taré semblant adorer s'amuser avec ses cigarettes et le feu en général.

_« J'aime jouer avec le feu, c'est tellement drôle, surtout quand je vois la peur dans les yeux des personnes... Comme toi maintenant. Je suis sûr que tes cris vont être merveilleux... »_

Il se permit de lâcher quelques plaintes, profitant d'être seul. Il espérait pouvoir s'enfuir un jour, mais il n'était pas dans une série télévisée. Son bourreau l'avait attaché de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger d'un centimètre. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de se laisser tomber sur le sol mais il n'irait pas bien loin.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand les pas de Jeff se firent de plus en plus proches. Il devait retrouver son calme, ne pas lui montrer que tout ceci l'atteignait.

« -Chrissy, je t'ai manqué pas vrai? Lui demanda Jeff sur un ton joyeux, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi... Je sais que passer la nuit seul, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Et tu es au courant à quel point je déteste quand les choses ne sont plus drôles. Donc je t'ai apporté de la compagnie! Non, ne me remercie pas Chrissy, c'est tout naturel. Je sais traiter mes invités avec respect. »

L'avocat crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout à la vue de l'enthousiasme de ce fou.

Jeff avait apporté avec lui une boîte de petite taille qu'il lui présentait avec un énorme sourire. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement le savoir.

« - Alors voyons, voyons... Ah! Voilà c'est ouvert! Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Chrissy? Les araignées sont les meilleurs animaux de compagnie au monde! »

Chris regardait avec horreur les bestioles à huit pattes qui commençaient à lui monter dessus. Jeff se rassit sur lui, riant comme un dément et lui enleva le bâillon. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, lui mordant d'un coup la lèvre inférieur. Chris sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Cet enfoiré l'avait en plus entaillé profondément, il sentait même quelques gouttes couler sur ses lèvres.

« - Humm... Tu es presque plus beau garçon comme ça, tu sais ? Tiens, un nouveau jeu me vient à l'esprit, tu veux bien essayer avec moi? »

Chris se contenta simplement de lui envoyer un regard assassin. Il n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de lui parler. Certainement pas.

« - Exactement la réponse que j'attendais... »

Jeff prit de nouveau ses cheveux une nouvelle fois pour renverser sa tête en arrière et prit une araignée par une patte et l'avança prêt du visage de l'avocat. Les autres pattes de l'horrible arachnide bougeaient encore et il pouvait les sentir effleurer son visage. Il aurait encore préféré les cigarettes à ça. Il sentait sa respiration hachée et de plus en plus rapide. Comment avait-il deviné qu'il était arachnophobe ?

L'homme aux yeux vert approcha la bestiole vers sa bouche en riant doucement.

« - Ouvre la bouche, Chris. »

Le Canadien ne fit aucun mouvement, les yeux rivés sur l'araignée. Il les haïssait vraiment plus que tout. Un coup sur son estomac le fit hurler de douleur et la main de Jeff se rapprocha de l'intérieur de sa bouche et il pouvait sentir l'animal de tous ses malheurs gigoter contre ses dents et sentit un malaise monter en lui. Il avait soudainement très froid et il suait à grosses gouttes. Il se sentait partir en même temps que la nausée s'intensifiait en lui. Jeff relâcha sa prise et lança l'araignée à l'autre bout de la pièce, riant devant la blancheur maladive de Chris.

Les autres araignées se baladaient toujours sur lui et Chris sentait que son malaise ne disparaissait pas, bien qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. Jeff ramena son visage vers le sien et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se relever, lui remettant quelques horreurs sur son ventre.

« - Je te laisse en compagnie de tes nouvelles amies Chris... J'espère qu'elles ne te mordront pas trop pendant la nuit… »

Le jeune homme lui remis son bâillon et se dirigea avec ce rire cristallin qui le caractérisait si bien, vers la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner alors qu'il entendait Chris se débattre sur sa chaise.

Le dernier baiser avait un goût qu'il adorait.

Celui de la peur.

* * *

« - Alors? »

La voix de Paul n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il était fatigué par toute l'histoire avec sa fille et maintenant, Chris avait disparu sans laisser de trace, ce qui avait réinstallé une tension invivable dans leur maison.

« - Alors, rien! s'énerva Matt en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine. Il avait travaillé tard ce jour là, Steph est rentrée seule et depuis, elle ne l'a pas revu, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs! Il s'est... Evaporé! Comme ça, sans un bruit, sans que personne ne voit rien! »

Paul soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était vraiment épuisé, sa tête bourdonnait et Matt lui donnait le mal de mer. Stephanie avait semblé étonnamment calme au téléphone et leur avait même dit qu'elle voulait passer la soirée seule, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Matthew lui avait pourtant proposé de dormir chez eux mais elle n'avait pas démordu.

« - Dis tu penses que... »

Le blond stoppa sa phrase et soupira. L'idée était sans doute complètement stupide.

« - Que, quoi?

\- Non, rien... Enfin, tu crois que ça pourrait être le même qui a enlevé Chris et tué Aurora?

\- Je n'en sais rien... », souffla Matt.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Paul fit de même et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Matt et ferma les yeux.

_« J'espère juste pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas... »_

* * *

« - Je vous assure, ça va aller toute seule. J'en ai besoin. Merci quand même Matthew. On se retrouve demain, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne soirée. »

Elle raccrocha et alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil, poussant un gros soupir. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se sentir affolée, elle était trop fatiguée. Ou étaient-ce ces quatre fonds de whiskey qui l'avaient aidée ? Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que son verre était vide. Il fallait qu'elle change ça tout de suite.

Elle se leva péniblement et manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois. Elle ouvrit tant bien que mal son bar et en sorti sa bouteille. Vide. Elle râla un peu, se demandant où elle avait bien pu cacher la bouteille. Juste derrière. Elle était définitivement très pragmatique.

Stephanie s'installa nonchalamment sur le sol, ouvrit la bouteille et se servit. Un bon fond, pas un petit comme les autres. Après tout, vu au point où elle en était, quelle différence ça ferait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le ventre vide. Enfin, elle ne se rappelait même plus si elle avait mangé. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas faim, donc ce n'était pas grave.

Le silence ne la gênait même plus quand elle était dans cet état là. Elle n'était pas retournée au travail non plus, elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne devrait pas démissionner. Où étaient passés les chats d'ailleurs ?

Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens et elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de se relever et de monter jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le 6è chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

**And I want to say something to my readers from Iceland and United States. You are there for every chapter but you never let a review. I understand English quite well, so it's not a problem if you think your French is bad, you can write in English too ^^ it's important for me to know what you think about it since you are here since the beginning.** **Thank you for that :)**

**Et merci encore chère bêta, va me faire de la pub! :p va menacer des gens, toussa XD**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

*'*

On ne pouvait dire vraiment quelque chose de Paul Levesque.

Quand il vit les premières lueurs du jour le 27 juillet 1969, il avait poussé ses premiers cris et ses parents s'étaient extasiés devant ce petit être, pour un laps de temps très court, trop court.

Son père divorça de sa mère quelques mois après et ce qui favorisa la dépression post natale de la jeune femme. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de son enfant et ce ne fut que lors d'une visite chez le pédiatre qu'on lui diagnostiqua la dépression.

Ses grands parents s'occupèrent alors de lui, bien que sa mère ne soit jamais loin. Il grandit sans faire d'histoires, bien qu'il ait été un petit garçon irritable, ayant du mal à se détacher de sa mère. Mais il en fut bien obligé quand celle-ci mourra le jour de ses 16 ans. Il commença alors à faire les 400 coups, n'allant pratiquement plus en cours, allant de fêtes en fêtes, ne faisant que se droguer, boire et coucher avec n'importe qui le voulait. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il était bisexuel et que la drogue n'était pas spécialement un bon moyen de s'échapper de la réalité.

Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il découvrit la lutte et qu'il s'était découvert une grande passion pour ce sport. Il travailla dur et ces efforts payèrent quand il fut contacté par la WWE après un match pour une fédération indépendante.

Il rencontra sa femme Stephanie, quand il fut impliqué dans une affaire de drogue à la WWE. Il avait vraiment beaucoup rit quand on lui avait donné les papiers pour paraître en justice, pour la première fois de sa vie où il n'avait plus rien à faire avec la drogue, c'était lui qu'on accusait. Ironie du sort.

Il tomba amoureux de la jeune avocate pendant l'affaire. Ils s'étaient mariés, avaient eu des enfants... Et puis surtout, il y avait eu l'arrivée du jeune Matthew Korklan dont il était tombé immédiatement sous le charme. Il avait insisté pour l'entraîner. Il avait très vite compris que la jeune Superstar l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Ils se voyaient depuis quelques jours quand sa femme demanda le divorce. Paul était allé s'installer dans un hôtel jusqu'à ce que Matt le traîne par les cheveux chez lui.

Depuis ce moment, et bien qu'il ne s'entende plus du tout avec son ex femme, il vivait tranquillement avec l'homme qu'il aimait et voyait ses enfants le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Pour lui, les malheurs n'arrivaient qu'aux autres.

Il dut revoir l'expression quand sa fille fut assassinée.

* * *

_Jeudi 2 juillet 2009_

C'est avec la bouche sèche que Stephanie se réveilla ce matin là. Mal de crâne et tête qui tourne en plus de ça. Elle ne réussit même pas à se lever et elle se contenta de fixer le plafond du salon, se disant que le tapis grattait vraiment beaucoup. Et qu'il n'était pas si moelleux que ça.

La sonnette retentit dans la maison, mais elle n'essaya même pas de se lever. Elle préférait être là, à même le sol, dans ses habits sales, son verre vide à la main. Elle avait bien envie de le remplir d'ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant à nouveau le bruit aiguë, cela lui faisait bien trop mal à la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et commençait à se rendormir quand elle entendit un bruit de clé. Elle se redressa très vite, la rendant nauséeuse et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé et essaya de monter dessus, sans succès. Peut être que Chris était enfin là, qu'il avait juste eu un problème et que…

« - Stephanie ?! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tu es tombée ? »

Oh non, ce n'était définitivement pas la voix de Chris.

« - Wow Steph, c'est quoi cette odeur ? lui demanda la voix de Paul.

\- Juste du Whiskey renversé, c'est tout.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller au moins te doucher.

\- Quand j'arriverai à me lever oui…

\- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Paul en la soulevant.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Pas de problèmes, mais après à la douche, je te mettrai dessous s'il le faut.

\- Paul, je ne suis pas une enfant… Mais vite les toilettes ! »

Matthew soupira devant le spectacle. Stephanie allait définitivement sur une mauvaise voix et il espérait pouvoir l'aider. Après tout, lui et Paul étaient là pour elle. Elle allait se laisser mourir si elle restait seule mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas quitter son domicile. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Si jamais Chris revenait, il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour lui répondre. Si jamais il revenait.

Le jeune catcheur se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué. La police leur avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prouver que la mort d'Aurora et la disparition de Chris étaient liées mais cela faisant trop en peu de temps pour que ce soit une coïncidence d'après lui. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à Stephanie ? Qu'avait bien pu faire la jeune femme pour que quelqu'un lui en veuille autant ? Certes, il était bien placé pour savoir que Stephanie n'était pas des plus charmantes quand elle s'y mettait mais elle n'était définitivement pas mauvaise. Juste un peu trop rancunière.

« - J'ai réussi à la mettre dans la douche. On peut pas la laisser seule Matt, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas mangé et qu'elle remplit son estomac d'alcool. Je n'ai pas envie de l'amener à l'hôpital à moitié morte. Il faudrait la faire bouger Matt…

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas… Le mieux ce serait… Qu'on vienne ici. On n'habite pas si loin que ça, on peut déménager quelques affaires rapidement. On peut travailler et voir si elle s'occupe d'elle un minimum correctement. Et peut-être qu'elle arrivera à retourner au travail. Elle ne peut pas prendre des vacances éternellement, surtout pour une avocate…

\- Si jamais elle veut se remettre au travail. Je pense que le chemin sera plus dur pour elle que pour nous. Tu es là pour moi. C'est grâce à toi que j'arrive à ne pas complètement sombrer Matt. Que j'arrive à dormir un minimum la nuit. Chris n'est plus là pour elle et on ne le remplacera pas. Mais tu as raison, on peut au moins être avec elle. J'espère juste qu'elle va accepter.

\- Au pire, on ne lui laisse pas le choix ?

\- Si je dis non Matthew, ce sera juste non.

\- Forcément, elle m'a entendu pour la seule connerie que je sors en trois semaines… »

Stephanie était descendue, en peignoir car elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'habiller parce que ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Elle avait l'air d'aller légèrement mieux malgré les cernes qui décoraient son visage. Elle semblait même plus mince, maintenant que Matthew la regardait mieux.

« - Mais je veux bien vous avoir ici. Ça sera moins vide comme ça. Je remonte, je me sens vraiment fatiguée. »

Ile la regardèrent remonter tant bien que mal les escaliers jusqu'à entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer.

« - Bon, tu t'occupes de ramener des affaires pendant que je lui prépare un truc à manger ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le larbin ? se plaignit faussement Paul.

\- Parce que tu es si beau et fort !

\- Essaie de te rattraper ouais… Fais-moi à manger aussi pour que je te pardonne. »

Ils s'échangèrent un léger sourire, essayant de garder la tête haute. Leur cœur n'était pas vraiment à rire mais ils essayaient malgré tout.

Matthew se demandait simplement à quel point ils étaient forts. Ils essayaient de ne pas s'embourber dans leur douleur mais combien de temps allaient-ils réussir à garder leur masque ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la lumière s'alluma et Chris se réveilla d'un coup, ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il y avait encore ses affreuses bestioles qui se baladaient sur lui ou pas et il aurait presque préféré rester avec elles plutôt que de revoir Jeff.

Ce taré avait d'ailleurs toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire à présent, s'il pouvait faire pire. Le psychopathe l'avait laissé tranquille pendant un très long moment, du moins c'était ce qu'il ressentait car il n'avait plus la notion du temps dans cet endroit complètement noir quand il était seul. L'avocat sentit de nouveau le poids du jeune homme sur lui et poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

Il avait remarqué que Jeff aimait beaucoup le toucher. Beaucoup trop, ce qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours considéré que ce genre de comportement entre hommes n'était pas normal. Paul et Matthew avait réussi à le décoincer un peu mais pas complètement. Qu'ils le fassent entre eux, loin du regard de tous, lui convenait. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais lui... Il n'était pas comme ça! Les doigts de Jeff se baladaient distraitement sur son torse, ce qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

« - Alors, Chrissy? Bien dormi? Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'étais persuadé que tes nouvelles amies allaient rester avec toi... En fait, elles t'ont pratiquement toutes quitté... Mais regarde les choses du bon côté, elles t'ont laissé des souvenirs, lui dit Jeff en pointant du doigt les morsures que les araignées lui avaient faites pendant la nuit. Tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul ? Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, mais je suis occupé, je ne peux pas tout le temps être ave toi. »

Le Canadien, lui jeta un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire s'il se sentait seul ou non? Surtout qu'il était bien mieux sans lui.

Le jeune homme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, semblant réfléchir.

« - Randy! Randy, apporte-moi un couteau s'il te plaît! »

Randy? C'était qui lui, déjà ? Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec ce taré. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas Jeff qui l'avait assommé ce fameux soir. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un homme de grande taille, la peau bronzé et des yeux d'un bleu terriblement glacé qui semblait tout transpercer. Il paraissait quelque peu ennuyé mais ne paraissait pas plus dangereux que ça. Il avait même l'air normal, alors comment pouvait-il rester avec ce fou?

Jeff tira sur le t-shirt du dit Randy et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Chris entendit des gémissements et le regard du fameux Randy brillait et n'avait vraiment plus rien de froid. Sa situation était encore plus critique qu'il ne le pensait. Il pouvait dire adieu à un allié éventuel. Il était maladivement amoureux de Jeff.

« - Merci Randy... Maintenant, je vais pouvoir encore m'amuser avec Chrissy. Tu peux rester si tu veux, tu peux t'amuser aussi.

\- On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes jeux Jeff. Ce sont les tiens, je te les laisse.

\- Oh, tant pis… »

Il paraissait légèrement déçu mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une fois tourné vers lui, Jeff semblait plus que satisfait. Chris ferma les yeux en entendant la porte se fermer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait juste pas à se réveiller.

Mais le couteau qui se baladait sur son torse lui rappela la réalité. Ses anciennes blessures se firent sentir de nouveau, le brûlant profondément et ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites quand il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair, au niveau des cuisses. Jeff remonta le couteau vers le ventre de l'avocat, doucement. De manière presque gentille même, ce qui fit encore plus peur au Canadien.

Il sentit quelque chose se gonfler contre sa cuisse et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Non, non, non! Pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise de plus en plus vite, pour se persuader qu'il rêvait. Jeff lui agrippa les cheveux et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre.

« - Arrête de bouger comme ça, je déteste ça! »

Le Canadien se stoppa tout de suite. Le ton de voix avait changé. Il lui avait toujours parlé de façon douce, calme et joueuse, enfantine. Là, sa voix était soudainement devenue grave et il n'avait entendu que de la colère et de la haine. Chris ne voulait certainement pas l'énerver encore plus.

« - Tu es un bon garçon Chrissy! Pour la peine, tu vas être récompensé... Je me demande de quelle manière… »

Les mains de Jeff caressèrent ses abdos jusqu'à son cou, doucement mais avec malgré tout une certaine force. Chris s'en voulut. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer se demandant bien pourquoi. Depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas touché? Cela devait bien faire des mois. Stephanie et lui travaillaient bien trop pour être en forme pour faire ce genre de choses et la perte d'Aurora les avaient définitivement achevés. Alors pourquoi son corps se réveillait maintenant ? Ce n'était même pas une belle blonde qui lui faisait subir ces attouchements. Et surtout après tant d'événements, comment était-ce possible ? L'avait-il drogué quand il était inconscient ? Rien ne lui disait que Jeff n'était pas venu le voir aussi longtemps qu'il le pensait.

« - Alors, ça te plaît Chrissy? »

Les doigts descendirent dans le bas de son dos et jouèrent avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Un soupir franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il devait penser à quelque chose de vraiment repoussant. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Il fallait qu'il pense à ces foutues araignées. A ces sales bestioles qui courait sur son dos, son torse, ses jambes… Il sentit un frisson d'horreur le traverser à nouveau à ces souvenirs. Il était sur la bonne voix. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus les mains de Jeff sur lui, laissant place peu à peu au dégoût que lui faisait ressentir les arachnides.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes, semblant très mécontent du manque de réaction de Chris. Le jeune blond commença à onduler des hanches et sa langue demanda accès à la bouche de Chris et ramena à la réalité l'avocat. Il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il tourna la tête, se détachant par la même occasion du baiser de Jeff.

« - Chrissy, ne fais pas ça... »

D'un coup, une barrière se brisa dans l'esprit de Chris. Son instinct de survie se fit moins présent et c'est avec effroi qu'il s'entendit dire sur un ton dur :

« -Va te faire foutre. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le silence régna dans la pièce. L'expression si enjouée du psychopathe pendant leurs petits préliminaires fut soudain tordue. Chris ne s'entendit rire bien qu'une partie de lui essayait de lui faire comprendre de se taire.

« - Si tu veux à ce point baiser quelqu'un, je crois bien que ta petite pute t'attend dans une autre pièce. »

Il allait mourir. Mais en même temps, s'il s'était tu, cela n'aurait rien changé à son destin. Alors autant partir en beauté et commencer enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui semblaient noirs, chargés de fureur.

« -Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas que je te dise d'aller te faire foutre? Ou c'est le fait de dire que c'est ta pute? Allez, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est autre chose qu'un putain de jouet dont tu te sers quand t'as besoin de baiser! Il est bon au moins? »

Toujours aucune réaction en face. Ce taré essayait-t-il donc de contenir son animosité ? Ce n'était pas le but. Il fallait qu'il en dise bien plus.

« - Tu veux me sauter depuis le début, c'est ça? Ta petite pute te suffit plus? »

Le silence était effroyablement pesant. Les secondes ne passaient toujours pas. Ils devaient être dans une bulle temporelle. Chris sentait Jeff se tendre, sa mâchoire ne pouvait pas être plus serrée et il semblait retenir sa respiration

« - Oooh! Il commence à s'énerver le Jeffy? »

Il aurait dû se taire. Il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas être le gentil petit torturé mais là, il sentait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. L'aura du psychopathe était palpable. Chargée des pires horreurs qui pouvaient exister chez l'être humain.

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. »

Chris arriva à sortir un petit rire. Son passage dans l'autre monde allait se faire en beauté.

« -Comment? Ah! Jeffy? Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy! chantonna Chris sur un air enjoué. Le petit Jeffy n'est pas content! Le petit Jeffy... »

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans la figure. Il avait à présent devant lui un monstre de pure haine. Et l'avocat devait avouer qu'il était fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça et ne parle plus de Randy de cette manière. »

Ton sec, claquant, menaçant. Chris commençait à aimer ça.

Chris fut parcouru de spasme. Il éclata soudain de rire. Il allait lui faire vivre un cauchemar? Mais il vivait déjà en Enfer! Il ne pouvait pas aller plus bas!

"- Randy est la petite pute de Jeffy! Randy est la petite pute... AAaaaaaah!"

Jeff venait de lui planter le couteau dans son autre cuisse. Le jeune homme respirait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible. Chris trouvait déjà que Jeff avait l'air d'un fou, mais là, il lui avait atteindre un degré qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« - Oh Chrissy... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point là, on va s'amuser... Tu pensais déjà avoir subi toute ma folie Chrissy? Tu vas voir à quel point mes jeux peuvent être drôles. »

Le couteau s'enfonça dans son bras, le faisant hurler. Jeff alterna entre les blessures, la respiration saccadée.

Chris crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. La douleur était trop importante, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter la souffrance longtemps.

« - Alors Chrissy, c'est amusant, non? »

L'avocat baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

« - C'est bien Chrissy, tu es un bon garçon...

\- te... Dy...

\- Quoi? Parle plus fort Chrissy, je ne t'attends pas...

-Randy-n'est-que-la-pauvre-petite-pute-de-Jeffy! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était trop jouissif. Il était fini de toute manière. Jeff avait du toucher des artères bien trop importantes pour qu'il y survive.

D'un coup, il sentit que les liens qui le retenaient étaient coupés et son corps balancé sur le sol. Il faillit s'évanouir sous le choc.

Il se rendit compte que Jeff le dépouillait de ses derniers vêtements, mais il était bien trop dans un autre monde pour savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« - Une petite pute, hein? Puis que tu aimes tellement utiliser ce nom, je vais faire de toi ma pute! »

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« -Jeff, arrête! »

\- RANDY, TA GUEULE! Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir les jambes écartées quand on ne le veut pas, hein? »

Chris commençait à se dire qu'il était vraiment allé trop loin. Il entendit le pantalon de Jeff descendre et son cerveau se remit peu à peu en marche. Tout sauf ça, pitié. Tout sauf ça.

« - JEFF! ARRÊTE-TOI MAINTENANT!

\- LAISSE-MOI RANDY! CE PETIT CON N'AVAIT QU'A SE LA FERMER! »

Le dit petit con s'insulta lui-même de tous les noms. Il fut étonné de ne rien sentir. Il entendit des coups pas loin de lui avant d'entendre la porte claquer et les cris de Jeff dans le couloir.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était tout simplement soulagé.

Heureusement que la pute était là.

*'*

«- RANDY LÂCHE MOI!

« - NON, TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE! TU VEUX T'ABAISSER AU MÊME NIVEAU QUE TON... »

Le pied de Jeff partit et Randy se plia en deux sous le choc. La douleur dans son bas ventre était terrible. Un coup de poing le mit définitivement à terre. Il était complètement sonné, n'arrivant pas à se relever.

«- Alors Randy... Tu es fier de toi? Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas recevoir ma colère.

\- Jeff… Tu… Aaaah! »

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit hurler. Non, Chris le méritait pas mais Jeff ne devait pas franchir certaines limites avec lesquelles il ne pourrait pas vivre. Et il avait failli dépasser la plus tabou. Randy se demanda si Jeff en avait conscience.

Il sentit Jeff le traîner, ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait. Quand il sentit Jeff lui retirer ses vêtements, il retrouva sa force d'un coup.

« - Jeff, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

\- Tu es celui qui m'a empêché de me calmer justement, maintenant, tu vas comprendre que tu n'as plus à le faire.

\- Jeff, arrête putain !

\- FERME TA GUEULE !

\- MAIS REGARDE-TOI PUTAIN ! Tu veux vraiment faire comme lui ?! »

Il sentit Jeff se détacher de lui immédiatement et frapper contre le mur. Avec difficulté, Randy le rejoignit, mettant une main sur son épaule. Jeff le prit alors dans ses bras, se mordant les lèvres.

« - Randy, je suis vraiment désolé… Je…

\- Tais-toi et vas te reposer. On en a tous les deux besoin. Viens. »

Il emmena Jeff vers leur lit, le jeune homme recroqueviller sur lui-même. Rien à voir avec l'animal énervé d'i peine quelques secondes. D'un coup, il paraissait fragile, même faible. Parfois, il lui faisait peur et parfois il se montrait si attachant. Sans lui, Randy ne savait pas où en serait Jeff aujourd'hui. Sans doute en prison ou dans un hôpital. Mais il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un prêt de lui.

Et il était là pour lui.

* * *

« - Alors c'était bon, la pute? »

L'homme aux yeux polaires lui jeta un regard neutre avec d'éclater d'un rire sonore, laissant le Canadien interdit. Chris s'attendait à tout, sauf à faire rire.

« - Mon pauvre Chris... Ou devrais-je dire Chrissy ? demanda Randy avec un sourire en voyant l'avocat lui lancer un regard noir, dis encore une fois que je suis une pute et je te promets que jamais tu ne crèveras. Je dirai à Jeff de te garder ici jusqu'à là fin de ta vie et crois-moi, tu vas le supplier de te tuer. La prochaine fois que tu oses dire encore une fois ça, je ne retiendrais pas Jeff et je le rejoindrais même pour te baiser et crois-moi, tu regretteras vraiment de m'avoir énervé. Sur ces jolies paroles, Chrissy, je te laisse faire de beaux rêves... »

Bien sûr tout ceci était du bluff. Du moins la dernière partie. Il finit de soigner Chris tant bien que mal et l'attacha à nouveau solidement sur une nouvelle chaise. Ses coupures avaient été bien plus superficielles qu'il ne le pensait. Sa mort n'allait plus être douce, il le savait, bien qu'il se doutait que de base, ce n'était pas le plan.

Randy lui remit son bâillon et se releva en appuyant bien fort sur ses cuisses avant de claquer la porte et laisser Chris seul avec les cris étouffer par le bout de drap.

* * *

_« - Jeffy, viens ici, je vais te raconter une histoire... »_

_Le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait certainement pas renter dans cette pièce._

_« - Jeffy, ne me force pas à devenir te chercher! »_

_Jeff déglutit et avança pas à pas dans la chambre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et une main le pousser vers le lit, l'allongeant sur les draps et commençant à déboutonner son pantalon._

_« - Tu... tu m'avais dit que c'était... Pour une... Une histoire..._

_\- Mais avant, il faut s'amuser Jeffy. L'histoire sera pour plus tard… »_

* * *

**Eh bah, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en chemin et que vous avez apprécié ^^ je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre pour ma part, j'ai vraiment corrigé ce chapitre pour le coup, c'est beaucoup plus logique comme ça !**

**Une petite review pour m'encourager alors ?** **American and Iscelander friends speak to me again, it makes me really happy**

**See you soon folks!**


	8. Matt

**Partie 1: Matt**

*'*

_Once upon a time_

_Il était une fois_

_A little boy_

_Un petit garçon_

_Who lived with his brother…_

_Qui vivait avec son frère…_

*'*

_« - Matt, viens ici... Regarde ton petit frère... N'est-il pas mignon? »_

_Le petit garçon regarda le bébé dans son berceau. Il avait des yeux immenses, d'un vert magnifique et une bouille en à faire craquer plus d'un. Il se pencha un peu et joua avec la main du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'_ _il_ _lui attrape un de ses doigts. Les grands yeux verts le regardèrent fixement avant de se plisser, le bébé ayant commencé à rigoler en secouant le doigt de son grand frère qui souriait à pleine dents._

_« - Hello Jeffy... moi c'est Matty... »_

_*'*_

… _Whose mother died too early_

… _Dont la mère était morte trop tôt_

_« - Jeff! Où est_ _-_ _ce que tu es? Jeff! »_

_La pluie tombait à flot et l'adolescent ne voyait presque plus rien. Il regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'arriver devant leur cabane. Ils l'avaient_ _construite_ _il y a plusieurs_ _années_ _de cela et Jeff avait pris l'habitude de s'y cacher quand il était contrarié ou triste, voulant se cacher du reste du monde. Matt ouvrit doucement la porte et remarqua la petite boule au fond, tapit dans la pénombre, tremblant légèrement._

_« - Jeff... Viens, s'il te plaît... »_

_Le petit garçon ne releva même pas la tête et continua à sangloter et à trembler. Matt s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, essayant de le réchauffer._

_« -_ _Ca_ _va aller, Jeffy..._

_\- Maman, est... Elle est..._

_\- Oui_ _Jeff,_ _elle est... »_

_Un sanglot éclata dans la voix du plus âgé et il raffermit sa prise contre le petit corps du blond._

_« -_ _Ca_ _va aller, je suis là... »_

_*'*_

_The father was a little bit too violent…_

_Le père était un peu trop violent..._

_« - Papa, arrête! Tu me fais mal! »_

_L'homme se contenta de rire et balança le jeune garçon d'à peine onze ans par terre. Jeff sentit du sang couler le long de son front et commença à pleurer sans faire de bruit._

_Depuis que sa mère était morte, son père s'était mis à boire et était devenu violent. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père continuait à boire. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à oublier sa douleur avec la vodka. Peut_ _-_ _être que le frapper lui faisait plus de bien, alors Jeff avait décidé de ne plus se rebeller. Il ferma les yeux et attendit qu'un autre coup arrive. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit les autres fois et espérait sincèrement qu'un jour tout ça s_ _'arrêterait_ _._

_« - Papa, ne le touche pas! »_

_Jeff fut secoué d'un sanglot tant le soulagement qu'il ressentait était intense. Il souleva les paupières pour voir son frère se faire emmener dans une pièce sur le côté,_ _tiré_ _par les cheveux. Il resta_ _donc_ _par terre dans la même position, incapable de bouger ses membres endoloris._

_Quand il entendit les cris de Matt de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'heureusement que Matt était dans cette chambre et pas lui. Il pouvait compter sur son grand frère pour le protéger._

_Toujours._

_*'*_

_But his older brother loved him very much…_

_Mais son grand frère l'aimait vraiment énormément..._

_« - Jeffy! Viens m'aider! Jeffy, s'il te plaît!_

_\- Oui, ça va, j'arrive Matt! Bon, je dois faire quoi?_

_\- Juste bouge ce meuble par là!_

_\- Bien chef! »_

_Matt regarda son petit frère bouger péniblement la commode avec ses petits bras, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. Qui s'évanouit très vite en voyant que les marques de mauvais traitement étaient de plus en plus visibles. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à son père de maltraiter la seule personne qui lui montrait de l'affection et qu'il aimait sincèrement. Jamais, il ne pourrait pardonner. Jamais._

_Matt respira longuement, tentant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Ils étaient exceptionnellement seuls pendant un moment, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de tranquillité qui n'allait sans doute pas arriver de si tôt._

_« - Matt, c'est trop lourd pour moi, se plaignit Jeff en s'asseyant sur le sol._

_\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune force..._

_\- Hey! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça! C'est juste que mes bras me font mal! Puis toi aussi, tes bras sont mous ! »_

_Jeff tira la langue à la_ _fin_ _de sa tirade et se massa ses membres endoloris. Il bouda jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de son frère se poser sur sa joue et le prendre dans ses bras pour une fraction de secondes. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda Matt complètement estomaqué. Son grand frère était certes quelqu'un de tactile mais depuis la mort de leur mère, cet aspect de sa personnalité avait été mis de côté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat lui caressa la joue avec un sourire avant d'aller s'occuper de la commode._

_« - Tu vois Jeff, c'est juste toi qui_ _n'es_ _vraiment pas doué!_

-  _Je t'emmerde Matt!_

_\- Je t'aime aussi Jeffy! »_

_*'*_

_Maybe a little too much…_

_Et sans doute un peu trop..._

_Jeff savourait l'eau chaude qui tombait sur sa peau et laissa ses pensées partir. Il repensa à la mort de sa mère et les conséquences que ça avait entraîné. Son père qui buvait et qui le frappait, lui et son frère se protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient._

_Matt..._

_Il colla son front contre la paroi froide de la douche. Matty... Depuis quelque temps, son grand frère_ _réagissait_ _bizarrement avec lui. Il le touchait de plus en plus, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser sur les joues, le front et parfois, à la commissure des lèvres dont le plus vieux s'excusait de moins en moins. Matt avait toujours été comme ça, certes, mais la sensation que Jeff ressentait maintenant à son contact était... Étrange. Comme s'il signifiait autre chose que de l'amour fraternel, quelque chose de bien plus compliqué et dérangeant._

_Il secoua légèrement la tête en ayant un petit rire. Quelle pensée stupide! Il le connaissait depuis 12 ans, Matt devait avoir une passe difficile, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Ils devaient tous les deux faire face à des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû vivre. Il se prenait bien trop la tête et il devrait se réjouir que quelqu'un tienne vraiment à lui sur cette planète._

_Il arrêta les robinets d'eau et sortit de la douche et s'habilla lentement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le jardin où son frère se reposait. Il avait vu son père avachi dans son fauteuil, encore complètement soûl et endormit._

_« - Hey, Matty! Papa est endormi on va être tranquille pendant un moment ! murmura Jeff tout content de ne pas à avoir à penser à son père_

_\- Tant mieux… »_

_Jeff s'allongea dans l'herbe et sentit le regard insistant de son frère sur lui. Il entendit Matt le rejoindre et il sentit une main sur son épaule, le caressant lentement._

_« - Je t'aime Jeffy..._

_\- Je sais Matt, je t'aime aussi. On n'est pas frère pour rien non ? »_

_Le jeune blond ressentit un certain malaise mais sourit malgré tout à son grand frère. Matt devait avoir besoin d'un peu d'affection et Jeff colla son front à celui de son frère en lui faisant un sourire._

_« - Tout va bien Matt..._

_\- Je t'aime vraiment Jeff... »_

_Le plus jeune commença à rire doucement en s'étalant un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, passant une main dans ses cheveux en signe de nervosité._

_« - Je sais m... Mmmh?! »_

_Il venait d'être brutalement coupé par les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes. Il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, trop choqué par ce qu'_ _il_ _se passait. Quand Matt commença à le chevaucher, Jeff se détacha et le repoussa un peu brusquement._

_« - Qu'es_ _t-_ _ce qui te prend?! Matty! »_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun ne répondit pas et se plaqua sur le corps de son frère, de tout son poids. Il reposa ses lèvres sur_ _celles_ _du blond et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Matt commença à défaire le pantalon de Jeff et caresser ses jambes._

_Jeff essayait de se dégager en gigotant dans tous les sens. Qu'est_ _-_ _ce_ _qui_ _était en train_ _de_ _lui arriver? Pourquoi il sentait une main sur son membre, en train de_ _le_ _caresser, alors que ça le dégoûtait au plus haut point? Pourquoi les lèvres de son frère étaient toujours sur_ _les siennes_ _et sa langue voulait pénétrer sa bouche? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à partir ?_

_« - Matty, qu'est_ _-_ _ce... Qu'est_ _-_ _ce que tu fais? demanda Jeff quand la bouche de son frère s'éloigna de la sienne._

_\- Je t'aime Jeffy, tu es la seule personne qui m'_ _ait montré_ _de l'affection depuis la mort de maman... Tu es la seule personne Jeffy, tu es à moi..._

_\- Matt, arrête! Tu me fais... Putain Matt, enlève tes mains! »_

_Quand il se retrouva pratiquement nu, la panique pris le dessus et il commença à frapper de ses maigres bras, son grand frère qui avait baissé son pantalon._

_« - Matt, stop, arrête, je veux pas!_

_\- Mais si tu veux Jeffy, juste laisse-moi le temps pour que tu te sentes bien..._

_\- Matt! Matty, s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas! Ma... AAAaaaah! »_

_Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, alors que son frère venait d'entrer en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux et un cri sans son déformait son visage en une expression de douleur intense. Quand Matt commença à bouger, il crut que la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ne s'arrêterait jamais et il commença à hurler autant qu'il le pouvait._

_« - Chut Jeffy, lui murmura son frère en lui plaquant la main sur sa bouche, tu ne veux pas que papa se réveille... »_

_Jeff écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Il arrêta de bouger un instant mais la douleur repris bientôt quand Matt reprit ses va et vient, sa main toujours sur_ _sa_ _bouche._

_Il voulu vomir quand il sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui, se mélanger au sang de ses déchirures. Il sentit le corps de son grand frère s'éloigner avec soulagement mais il se sentait sale au plus profond de son âme._

_« - C'était bon Jeffy... On recommencera d'accord?_

_« - Non, s'il te plaît... »_

_Son visage avait une expression désespérée et détruite mais Matt ne semblait pas avoir entendu, se contentant de se rhabiller tranquillement comme si tout était normal._

_*'*_

_Welcome to Hell._

_Bienvenu en enfer._

*'*

_**Le passé, voilà le véritable enfer, on n'en sort jamais.** _

_Armand Salacrou_

_*'*_

_Un souffle chaud percutait sa nuque. Une main était posée sur son torse tandis que l'autre avait pris place dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Mon Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça._

_« - Allez Jeffy, je sais que tu aimes ça... Aaaah... C'est tellement bon Jeffy, tellement bon... »_

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les reins. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les gémissements qu'il entendait, se disant que tout allait se finir bientôt. Mais le corps continuait de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, lui donnant envie de vomir en même temps que de hurler._

_« - Oh oui Jeff! »_

_Celui-ci enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de répugnant le remplir. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'on le laissait enfin seul dans sa chambre._

_C'était enfin fini._

_*'*_

_Jeff marchait tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup et ne rêvait que du paquet de skittles qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir. Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il avait presque oublié qu'il devait passer devant la chambre de Matt. Il ne savait pas si son frère était déjà rentré et s'il était encore en sécurité pendant un moment. Il prit une grande respiration et passa rapidement, priant pour qu'il soit seul._

_« - Jeffy, viens ici, je vais te raconter une histoire... »_

_Le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait certainement pas renter dans cette pièce._

_« - Jeffy, ne me force pas à devenir te chercher! »_

_Jeff déglutit et avança pas à pas dans la chambre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et une main le pousser vers le lit, l'allongeant sur les draps et commençant à déboutonner son pantalon._

_« - Tu... tu m'avais dit que c'était... Pour une... Une histoire..._

_\- Mais avant, il faut s'amuser Jeffy. L'histoire sera pour plus tard… »_

_*'*_

_Il avait oublié depuis combien de temps ça durait. Un jour, un mois, une année... Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se réveillait, allait à l'école rentrait chez lui et s'il avait de la chance, son père lui criait et lui tapait dessus et s'il était malchanceux, c'était Matt qui le trouvait en premier._

_Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La sueur froide qu'il sentait couler dans son dos lui donnait la chair de poule et son envie de vomir lui rappelait sans cesse le cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis ce fameux jour. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être allé vers son frère. Il sentait encore les mains de Matt sur lui, partout, sa bouche, sa respiration, ses râles..._

_Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que ça s'arrête. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de vivre cet enfer._

_Jeff se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était plus que pâle, des cernes étaient marquées profondément sous ses yeux. Il avait plus l'air d'un mort vivant qu'un humain. Peut être que c'était ce qu'il était devenu après tout._

_*'*_

_**L'enfer, c'est la vie qui dure...** _

_Georges Duhamel_

_*'*_

_Jeff se laissa aller contre le tronc et reprenait peu à peu son souffle. L'air frais qui passait sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou et il récupérait peu à peu sa respiration. Il était enfin parti de cette foutue maison._

_Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où il allait bien pouvoir aller. Peu importe, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il venait de quitter. Il commença à marcher en tournant plusieurs fois la tête pour voir si Matt ne l'avait pas suivi, aux aguets. Il commença à rire nerveusement quand il s'aperçut que personne ne semblait derrière lui._

_Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand sa tête percuta un arbre. Il commença à se masser le front quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et sa respiration s'accélérer de nouveau. Un petit désespéré rire franchi de nouveau ces lèvres et il se retourna peu à peu._

_« - Jeffy, tu t'es perdu? »_

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'une voix qui devait être la sienne répondit:_

_« - J'ai voulu faire un petit tour et..._

_\- Jeffy, Jeffy... Pourquoi tu me mens? Tu voulais partir loin de moi?_

_\- Non, je... Je voulais juste..._

_\- Tu sais ce que je fais au gens qui me mentent Jeffy? »_

_Il aurait bien répondu qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le savoir mais il ne voulait pas empirer sa situation. Automatiquement, le jeune garçon enroula ses bras le long de son corps pour se protéger, bien qu'il sache que ça ne servirait à rien._

_« - Je t'aime, Jeff et il faut que tu saches que tu ne peux pas me quitter et que je ne peux pas te quitter non plus! Je vais devoir te montrer à quel point j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi et qu'il faut être un gentil garçon... »_

_Matt s'avança de Jeff qui était figé par la peur._

_L'air glacé caressa son torse et bientôt son corps entier._

_*'*_

_**L'enfer, c'est les Autres.** _

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

_*'*_

_Jeff avait posé sa tête sur son bureau et avait fermé les yeux. Ses reins lui faisaient atrocement mal et il était plus que fatigué. Matt ne l'avait vraiment pas ménagé ces derniers jours. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose._

_Les bruits de ses camarades de classe_ _autour_ _de lui le gênait et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles._   _Il commençait peu à peu à tomber dans le sommeil quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il sursauta d'un coup et son regard rencontra celui de Shannon Moore, son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis longtemps et il devait avouer que le revoir lui faisait du bien._

_« - Shannon... Tu m'as fait peur, putain!_

_\- Oh désolé, petite chose ! se moqua son ami avec un sourire, Jeffy, d'ailleurs je... »_

_Jeff fronça les sourcils et ne contrôla plus ses mouvements. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de Shannon qui ne bougeait plus sur le sol de la salle de classe. Il sentit quelqu'un le traîner en arrière pendant qu'il criait à son ami inconscient de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Plus jamais. Matt l'avait définitivement dégoûté, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce surnom. Plus personne ne devait abuser de lui. Plus jamais._

_Plus jamais._

_Il retrouva réellement ses esprits_ _quelques heures_ _plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du proviseur qui le regardait gravement. Monsieur Johnson était accroché au téléphone depuis des heures et apparemment ce qu'il entendait ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il raccrocha sèchement et Jeff le regarda sans réagir._

_« - Je viens d'apprendre que Shannon Moore est à l'hôpital dans le coma. Commotion cérébrale. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il va pouvoir se réveiller un jour... »_

_Jeff sentit sa respiration s'arrêter._

_*'*_

_Le noir. Se cacher. Ne plus respirer. Fermer les yeux. Calmer son rythme cardiaque. Jusqu'à ne plus exister._

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres et espérait qu'il n'aillait pas le trouver. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps entier lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de faiblir de jour en jour._

_« - Jeffy... Jeffy... Je sais très bien que tu es là... Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais? Je m'occupe si bien de toi et voilà comment tu me remercies? Je vais encore devoir te montrer à quel point il ne faut pas être méchant? Allez Jeffy, montre-toi... »_

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jeff se recroquevilla sur lui-même voulant disparaître. Les cartons finirent par se déplacer et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_« - Alors Jeffy, je t'ai enfin trouvé… »_

_On dirait bien oui. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En vérité, il avait remarqué qu'il parlait de moins en moins, qu'il se coupait de plus en plus des autres. C'est vrai que chez lui, on ne lui demandait pas de parler mais il devenait de plus en plus distant avec les gens de sa classe, surtout depuis l'incident avec Shannon, que son père lui avait déjà fait regretter encore plus._

_« - Pourquoi tu veux toujours t'enfuir, Jeffy? Je t'aime tellement et tu veux me quitter? Alors que je t'ai donné tout mon amour, tu es devenu comme ça? Tu es donc si ingrat ? »_

_Jeff ne répondit pas, se contenta de mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Il essayait de respirer lentement afin de se calmer mais cela ne marchait pas._

_Les larmes lui montèrent quand il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le sol, des mains lui retirant son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur le paralysant complètement. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il avait abandonné toute tentative de rébellion. Pour quoi faire après tout ? Il n'allait qu'énerver Matt s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait et il ne voulait plus le voir_ _énervé._

_Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue quand la douleur si bien connue au niveau de ses reins refit surface et que les gémissements horribles de l'homme au-dessus de lui entrèrent dans ses oreilles._

_Ses pensées se centrèrent sur Shannon, alors que les mains de son frère lui défaisaient son pantalon. Shannon... Il était toujours dans ce lit d'hôpital et plus les jours passaient, moins il avait de chance de se réveiller._

_Il sentit Matt s'insérer en lui et con cerveau ne se focalisa plus que sur la douleur qu'il ressentait._

_Sa vie était vraiment devenue un merdier pas possible..._

_*'*_

_**Ne maudissons pas la vie.** _

_Arthur Rimbaud_

_*'*_

_Jeff regarda autour de lui. Matt ne semblait pas être aux alentours. Il en profita pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son père et de fouiller dans le tiroir où il avait trouvé l'objet qui l'intéressait depuis quelques jours déjà._

_Il prit le revolver et vérifia s'il était chargé. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de l'utiliser, qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Tirer une balle dans la tête de Matt. Son père était partit à l'hôpital pour un certain temps. Les cirrhoses, ça ne pardonne pas. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune émotion par rapport à cette situation. Même de savoir que Shannon était toujours à l'hôpital ne lui faisait plus rien. Ou peut être qu'il était un peu trop défoncé par la substance qu'il venait de prendre quelques minutes avant, il en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était le plaisir qu'il allait avoir en tuant son frère._

_Tous les moments de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Enfin, ceux qui l'avait le plus_ _marqué_ _, dans l'état où il était._

_Il se souvenait du jour où sa mère était morte et que Matt était venu le réconforter. Il aimait encore sincèrement son frère et il ne ressentait pas cette haine qui semblait l'accompagner partout maintenant. Il pouvait encore le prendre dans ses bras sans que Matt ne pense à le violer, rire et sourire avec lui. Il essuya une larme et s'efforça de repenser à tous les autres moments d'après. Le jardin, la chambre, le salon..._

_« - Jeffy! Viens par ici, s'il te plaît... »_

_Jeff cacha le pistolet dans son dos et rejoignit son frère assit dans le canapé du salon. Il s'installa le plus loin possible, bien qu'il sache que ça n'allait servir à rien. Il sentit Matt se rapprocher de lui et de poser un léger baiser dans son cou. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine._

_« - Matt, tu te souviens quand maman est morte? »_

_Un grognement quelque peu étonné lui répondit. Jeff restait normalement silencieux dans ce genre de situation ce qui avait arrêté Matt dans ses mouvements, laissant Jeff se dégager facilement de son étreinte. L'adolescent lui faisait face, étrangement nerveux._

_« - Jeffy, reviens là._

_\- On est allé à l'hôpital une dernière fois et quand on est rentré à la maison, j'ai couru jusqu'à la cabane. Tu m'as suivi et tu m'as pris dans tes bras..._

_\- Oui, Jeffy, mais reviens là._

_\- Tu m'as dit que tout irait bien, parce que tu serais avec moi..._

_\- C'est ça... Jeff, reviens tout de suite sur ce putain de canapé! » hurla presque le plus âgé._

_Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jeff et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il continua simplement à regarder son frère et à continuer de parler._

_« - Tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien. Je pensais que tu allais vraiment t'occuper de moi. Et tu l'as fait, au début. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu me… Tu me violes à répétition, tu…_

_\- Je ne te viole pas, l'interrompit son frère. Je…_

_\- TA GUEULE! QUAND JE TE DIS STOP? QUAND JE HURLE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ET QUE TU CONTINUES! C'EST QUOI HEIN, MATT ?! »_

_Il vit son grand frère tiqué à ses mots et Jeff éclata de rire. Un rire de fou, cristallin..._

_« - Je te hais tellement. Je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je te hais Matt._   _Tu pensais que je t'aimais pour faire cette tête là ? »_

_Son rire se fit plus fort quand il vit le visage de son frère être défiguré par la colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Peu_ _t-_ _être était_ _-_ _ce à cause de la drogue, mais il se sentait étonnamment bien et puissant. Il n'avait plus peur de son frère qui venait pourtant de se lever du canapé, semblait de plus en plus fou de rage. Il souleva son t-shirt pour prendre le revolver et le pointer sur son frère._

_« - Jeffy, ne fais pas de conneries..._

_\- Ta gueule et ne m'appelle plus comme ça!_

_\- Jeffy, s'il te plaît... AAAAAAAAAAH! »_

_Le premier coup était parti. La balle s'était logée dans la jambe de Matt. Le sourire de Jeff avait disparu et la haine dansait dans ses yeux._

_« - Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, espèce d'enfoiré... Alors, qu'est_ _-_ _ce que je fais maintenant? Je te tue tout de suite ou... On s'amuse un peu avant?_

_\- Tuer...? »_

_La peur apparente dans le son de la voix de son frère fit de nouveau naître un sourire sur le visage. Il éclata de rire encore une fois et pointa le pistolet vers la tête de son frère. Il se lécha les lèvres et soupira._

_« - Tuer? Je ne te pensais pas si courageux. Mais d'accord, pas de_ _problème_ _Matty. Pas de problème. »_

_Il s'approcha de Matt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« - Dernier cadeau avant d'aller en enfer, Matty... »_

_Et le coup partit sous le regard hébété de son grand frère qui se figea sur son visage. L'odeur du sang remplit la pièce et Jeff s'assit sur le canapé. Son rire remplit la pièce et il laissa le pistolet tomber sur le sol et s'allongea sur le canapé._

_Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer à travers son rire._

_*'*_

_**Tout a une fin, même l'enfer.** _

_Tahar Ben Jelloun_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Assez compliqué à écrire, et apparemment assez compliqué à corriger car il est vraiment horrible et je m'en voudrais presque de faire autant de mal à Jeff, mais bon, faut expliquer sa folie non?**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et à la prochaine!**

**Encore merci à ma bêta et souhaitons lui bonne chance pour son bac!**


	9. Maryse

_Partie 2: Maryse_

*'*

_**Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin.** _

_Marguerite Yourcenar_

_*'*_

_« - Quel âge a-t-il? demanda un des policiers en désignant Jeff._

_\- Quinze ans._

- _Le grand frère est mort c'est ça?_

_\- Oui, il ne nous a pas encore donné les détails, car il était complètement défoncé au moment des faits. Il a trouvé l'arme dans la chambre de son père et... BOUM! Il semblerait que son frère l'ait violé plusieurs fois, alors il a employé les grands moyens..."_

_Le jeune policier se retourna vers Jeff. Le jeune homme avait le regard à moitié vide, des sillons de larmes toujours présents sur ses joues et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait_ _exténué_ _. Son apparence physique n'aidait pas beaucoup : il était maigre, des immenses cernes ornaient son visage et on voyait bien qu'il avait pris de la drogue._

_« - Il va falloir appeler les_ _services_ _sociaux, je viens d'apprendre que son père est mort pendant la nuit, à l'hôpital..._

_\- Putain de merdier pour lui... Et pour nous! J'aime pas la paperasse..._

_\- Tu t'en remettras! Lui, c'est moins sûr..."_

_Il jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais son léger sourire persistait à être sur son visage. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait un étrange sentiment_ _quant_ _à l'avenir de ce garçon._ (Quand est là pour signifier le temps, quant est là pour signifier autre chose)

_*'*_

_**La folie est un détour, comme le crime, vers l'amour.** _

_André Brochu_

_*'*_

_« - Bonjour, je suis Maryse Ouellet, l'assistante sociale qui va s'occuper de toi pendant_ _quelques_ _temps. »_

_Jeff regardait ailleurs et n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce_ _qu'elle_ _pouvait bien lui raconter. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le ciel bleu où les oiseaux passaient. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lui parvienne aux oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'assistante sociale._

_Elle était jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, et, surtout, très belle. Blonde, les yeux noisette, un sourire magnifique et un corps parfait. Elle avait un air gentil sur le visage, mais l'adolescent sentait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en abuser. Il n'eut cependant pas la force de se montrer poli._

_« - Vous disiez?_

_\- Je te disais simplement que tu vas aller voir un psychologue, après ce_ _qu'il_ _s'est passé... »_

_Elle avait un petit accent français adorable et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas beaucoup s'entendre elle et lui._

_« - Je ne veux pas voir de psy._

_\- Écoute..., elle fouilla dans le dossier un moment pour trouver son nom, Jeff. Tu viens de tuer ton frère et ton père est mort... »_

_Jeff déglutit difficilement. Il pouvait encore voir le cadavre de Matt allongé dans le salon, du sang ayant éclaboussé la table basse. La mort de son père lui avait fait presque ni chaud ni froid, il n'allait pas pleurer un connard qui l'avait frappé depuis qu'il avait neuf ans._

_« - Je l'ai tué parce que c'était un connard._

_\- Ton frère?_

_\- Oui. Rien d'autre, je n'ai pas besoin d'un putain de psy. Je veux juste me reposer, d'accord?_

_\- Bien sûr, je vais t'emmener quelque part où tu seras bien installé... »_

_Maryse l'invita à se lever et le dirigea vers l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle l'installa sur le canapé d'une salle vide. La jeune assistante sociale lui_ _servi_ _t un verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers la porte quand Jeff la retint par la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se laissa faire._

_« - Qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant?_

_\- Je vais te trouver une famille et..._

_\- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air méchante. »_

_Maryse plissa légèrement les yeux. Il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas courant qu'un des enfants lui demande ça, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on ne l'emmenait pas dans une pièce sombre pour le violer ou pour le frapper mais pour s'occuper un minimum de lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, semblant flattée._

_« - Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas possible... »_

_Elle posa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et Jeff la repoussa sans réfléchir. Il n'allait pas accepter le moindre contact physique pendant un très long moment._

_« - Je comprends. »_

_Maryse se sentit anormalement_ _touchée_ _par la détresse du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de trop s'attacher, elle le savait, mais elle restait avant tout un être humain._

_« -Tu pourras toujours venir me voir! Je vais essayer de te trouver la meilleure famille qui soit et pour me remercier, tu viendras me dire bonjour de temps en temps, ça te va ? »_

_Jeff ferma simplement les yeux et sourit._

_*'*_

_**Il y a des folies beaucoup plus sensées que la raison.** _

_Gérard Martin_

_*'*_

_« - Hey, le nouveau! Ça va bien? »_

_Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna._

_« - Mark, ça fait six mois que je suis arrivé, je ne suis plus nouveau! »_

_Le brun se contenta d'éclater de rire et de s'installer à côté de lui. Il était immense, avait de longs cheveux noirs et un regard pénétrant. Jeff devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait bien malgré son humour plus que particulier._

_« - Le nouveau, Jeff... C'est la même chose tout ça! Sinon, toujours des cauchemars?_

_\- Ouais, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour que je dorme mieux? »_

_Mark lui fit un sourire plein de sous entendus._

_« - Huuum... Laisse-moi réfléchir... J'ai peut_ _-_ _être ce qu'il te faut oui!_

_\- Bien et tu me peux m'en passer quand?_

_\- Après les cours, j'ai ce qui te faut dans ma voiture. Ça te va ? »_

_Jeff hocha positivement et retourna en cours, la tête ailleurs se demandant vaguement à quelle couleur ses cheveux allaient être demain. Rouge ou bleu?_

*'*

_Jeff s'installa dans le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture. Il tiqua quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse._

_« - Mark, chuchota-t-il, arrête ça tout de suite... »_

_Il ne supportait toujours qu'on le touche et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre son calme, son corps se tendant peu à peu. Mark sembla sentir le frisson parcourant le corps de Jeff et retira vite sa main, ne voulant pas attirer ses foudres._

_« - Je te donne ta merde depuis longtemps, j'ai quand même le droit à une compensation non?_

_\- Mark, je te paie, contente_ _-_ _toi de ça!_

-  _Tu préfères les filles, c'est ça?_

_\- Non! Je n'aime ni les mecs ni les nanas, ni rien du tout!_

_\- A ce rythme Jeff, tu seras vierge toute ta vie... »_

_Jeff haussa les épaules et essaya de garder un visage impassible. Il essaya de calmer sa colère et se retourna, serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas vraiment un détail qu'on aimait lui faire remarquer. Il aurait bien voulu l'être toute sa vie, vraiment._

_« - Va te faire enculer Mark!_

_\- J'ai plutôt envie d'être le dominant avec toi, tu sais..._

_\- Ta gueule et donne_ _-_ _moi ce que tu as à me vendre. »_

_« - Passe moi ma dose, s'il te plaît._

_\- Et en échange...?_

_\- Mark, l'argent est juste devant toi! »_

_Le brun se pencha lentement vers Jeff et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson glacial traversa le corps de Jeff et il repoussa violemment son ami, lui arracha le petit sachet dans ses mains. Jeff sortit de la voiture voyant rouge._

_« - Ne recommence plus jamais ça!_

-  _Jeff, je t'ai juste..._

_\- Ne me touche plus jamais, sinon je te saigne, c'est clair? » cracha le jeune blond entre ses dents, l'air fou._

_Le plus grand opta pour un hochement de tête positif et mit ses mains dans ses poches, ne voulant pas énerver plus Jeff qui paraissait d'un coup bien plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. Il regarda son ami, et client, partir vers une autre voiture où une belle femme blonde semblait attendre Jeff._

_« - Et dire qu'il m'a dit que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas… »_

_Jeff fit un petit sourire à Maryse et se dirigea vers la belle blonde avant de monter dans sa voiture, touchant inconsciemment le sachet._

_Depuis quelques_ _mois_ _, il faisait des cauchemars incessants_ _dans lesquels_ _Matt était toujours en vie, se glissant dans sa chambre et le violant encore et encore. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il respira fort pour ne pas la repousser. Car c'était elle et c'était bien la seule personne pour qui il ferait un effort._

_Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et ils étaient devenus amis, bien qu'il la considérait comme bien plus importante. Elle l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans sa famille qui l'avait pourtant accueilli à bras ouverts mais où il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à sa place. Elle l'avait écouté, encouragé et poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive plus ou moins à prendre son envol. A travailler en cours, à être plus stable._

_C'était la seule personne qu'il acceptait vraiment dans sa vie. Elle avait le droit de le toucher, de lui parler de ce_ _qu'il_ _s'était passé avec son frère. Il aimait sincèrement sa petite assistante sociale et ça, même pas Matt ne pourrait lui enlever._

_*'*_

_**Il est parfois bon d'avoir un grain de folie.** _

_Sénèque_

_*'*_

_"_ JEFF! QU'EST_ _-_ _CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?!"_

_Le jeune homme de 18 ans lui adressa un sourire forcé_ _se_ _demandant bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon. Maryse l'attendait assise sur le canapé du salon, un sachet de cocaïne à la main. Jeff sut que ça allait très mal se passer pour lui. Mais qu'_ _il avait_ _également de la chance que ses « parents » n'étaient pas encore rentrés._

_« - Alors? Tu vas me dire que c'était là par inadvertance?_

_\- Je ne suis pas accro._

_\- Au moins tu ne nies pas... Pourquoi tu en prends?"_

_\- Je ne suis pas accro._

_\- Merci Jeff, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je crois que j'ai compris! Pourquoi tu en prends?_

-  _Ecoute, quand je fais des rêves avec Matt, je... J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'aider à aller mieux, ok? »_

_Il vit la belle blonde lui_ _balancer_ _la drogue à la figure, complètement furieuse._

_« - A ton avis pourquoi je te disais d'aller voir un putain de psychologue Jeff? Pour éviter toute cette merde!_

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de psy! »_

_Il sentit la main de Maryse claquer contre sa joue. Il ne cilla pas sous l'impact. Il avait connu pire mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu la pousser à bout._

_« - ALORS POURQUOI TU PRENDS CETTE MERDE, JEFF!_

_\- JE VEUX OUBLIER MATT! Pas en parler!_

_\- JEFF... Je... Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de me calmer, on se voit... Je ne sais pas, je verrais quand je serai calmée... Mais il a gagné Jeff. Tu as laissé ton frère gagner. »_

_Il la regarda partir, sans essayer de la retenir, trop interdit par ses dernières paroles. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse, se tenant la joue et se retenant d'hurler de douleur._

_« - Quel abruti, mais quel abruti!"_

_Il envoya son poing dans le mur et une douleur déchirante l'envahie. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, ne répondant même pas aux questions de ses parents adoptifs. Cette nuit_ _-_ _là, ses cauchemars étaient remplis avec le visage de Maryse, l'ignorant, ne le voyant pas, comme s'il n'existait pas._

*'*

_Il fut brutalement réveillé le lendemain par sa mère adoptive._

_« - Natalya, s'il te plaît, laisse_ _-_ _moi dormir, on est dimanche..._

_\- Jeff, mon chéri c'était pour te prévenir..._

_\- De...?_

_\- C'est Maryse... »_

_Il soupira profondément, pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse quant aux souvenirs de la veille._

_« - Oui, quoi Maryse?_

_\- Elle... Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave Jeff..._

_\- Et...? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton détaché alors que son cœur faisait des bonds incroyables dans sa poitrine._

_\- Jeff... Maryse s'est fait violer en rentrant chez elle hier... La police n'a pas attrapé le... Jeff? Qu'est_ _-_ _ce que tu fais?_

_\- Où est-elle? »_

_Il entendit à peine la réponse, notant automatiquement l'adresse._

_« - Je rentrerai pour prendre des affaires. Je resterai avec elle le temps qu'il faut._

_\- Mais Jeff, les cours…_

_\- Il y a plus important là. Je rentrerai. »_

_Il embrassa la joue de sa mère adoptive,_ _prit_ _de nouveaux vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de se préparer. Il sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, fit un signe d'au revoir à son père, Glenn, et sorti vite de l'appartement, ne pensant plus qu'à une seule personne._

_*'*_

_**La folie ne s'empare que des gens sains d'esprit.** _

_Annick Moisan_

_*'*_

_« - La chambre de Maryse Ouellet, s'il vous plaît!_

_\- Chambre 407, monsieur._

_\- Merci! »_

_Il courut à en perdre haleine et ouvrit la porte dans un fracas terrible._

_« - Qu'est_ _-_ _ce que..._

_\- Maryse je suis... Qui êtes-vous? »_

_Une jeune femme se tenait près de Maryse. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux bleus et semblait légèrement plus jeune que la belle Canadienne et était vraiment jolie. Elle semblait fatiguée mais elle souriait malgré tout, pour cacher son malaise._

_« - Jeff… ? » dit faiblement Maryse en tournant la tête vers lui._

_Le visage de la blonde était couvert d'hématomes, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, des marques bleutées apparaissaient au niveau de ses poignets et Jeff se doutait bien que le reste de son corps ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Un sentiment de malaise et de dégoût l'envahirent. Le monde tourna légèrement_ _autour_ _de lui et il s'appuya contre le mur de la chambre, essayant de respirer lentement._

_« - Jeff... Contente de te voir… »_

_La voix de Maryse était faible, légèrement_ _éraillée_ _. La lueur espiègle dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, elle lui semblait si fragile. Si brisée._

_« - Je te présente Eve, ma compagne. »_

_La jeune femme lui ouvrit un sourire forcé et un signe de tête que Jeff lui rendit. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas partir mais Maryse tendit la main vers lui et il prit sur lui pour ne pas verser de larmes._

_Il prit la main de Maryse et se mit à_ _genoux_ _pour être à sa hauteur, caressant doucement sa main. Il n'arriva pas lui adresser le moindre mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il savait que dire quoi que_ _ce_ _soit ne servirait à rien._

_La sonnerie d'un portable se fit brusquement entendre, faisant sursauter Maryse. Eve fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de sortir de la chambre. Un silence tomba à nouveau avant d'être brisé par la voix de Jeff._

_« - Tu sais qui t'as fait ça? »_

_Il avait besoin de savoir. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher et faire mal à Maryse de cette manière._

_« - Jeff..._

_\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi... »_

_Il lui caressa doucement son visage marqué par de multiples blessures. Et c'est là_ _qu'il_ _le ressentit. Ce sentiment juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette._

_« - Je sais ce que ça fait Maryse, à quel point ça fait mal... »_

_Cliché. Mais tellement vrai. Et elle n'avait pas à souffrir autant que lui, d'avoir cette boule au ventre de le recroiser._

_Maryse lui lançait simplement un regard blessé et peureux, ne réussissant pas à formuler la moindre phrase._

_« - Désolée Maryse, je dois y aller. Mon patron est impossible, dit Eve en rentrant dans la chambre, brisant le silence._

_\- C'est bon Eve, Jeff est avec moi, la rassura Maryse avec un petit sourire. Ça ira. »_

_Eve se pencha et caressa les lèvres de la Canadienne avant de sortir avec un regard peiné de la chambre d'une blancheur irréelle._

_« - Elle a l'air plutôt gentille et... Elle est plutôt canon!_

_\- Si tu veux je peux te présenter des filles, Jeff._

_\- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas._

_\- Alors je te présenterai un beau jeune homme._

_\- Ils ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça non plus. Maryse, commença-t-il à dire après un moment de pause, tu connais celui qui t'as fait ça, pas vrai? »_

_La blonde ne répondit pas et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Jeff s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de manière maladroite, tentant de la calmer._

_« - Dis-moi Maryse »._

_Il sentit la Canadienne trembler._

_\- Calme-toi, tout va bien... son nom?_

_-Mi... Mike Hickenbottom. »_

_Sa voix se brisa complètement et elle pleura tout son soûl. Jeff lui caressait doucement le dos, de manière incertaine, essayant de la réconforter comme il le pouvait. Il n'était pas sûr que ça lui fasse réellement de bien mais il était sûr que Mike Hickenbottom ne respirerait plus très longtemps._

_« - Tout ira bien d'accord ? Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien, je te le promets. »_

_C'était avec un sourire qu'il faisait cette promesse. Plus jamais cet homme ne pourra faire du mal._

_Plus jamais._

_*'*_

_**La colère est une courte folie.** _

_Horace_

_*'*_

_« - Tu es sûr que c'est là, Jeff? demanda un Mark incertain._

_\- Oui, Mark. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir_ _conduit_ _jusqu'ici... T'es pas si con que ça au final, sourit Jeff, voulant le rassurer._

_\- J'espère avoir une compensation après..._

_\- Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es juste un vrai pervers._

_-Merci du compliment. Jeff, qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_\- C'est quelqu'un qui a fait du mal à une personne que j'aime. Je vais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra plus jamais recommencer. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici, tu sais. Tu peux revenir dans deux heures si tu veux. »_

_Sur ces mots, il descendit de la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Il alla sonner à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Une excitation étrange monta en lui. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment depuis... Depuis qu'il avait tué Matt. Il ressentait le même dégoût et la même haine pour cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui avait touché la mauvaise personne. Il ne se sentait pas stressé ni blessé comme la première fois. Il se sentait_ _excité_ _et à la fois extrêmement calme._

_Il était perdu dans son analyse intérieure quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte était visiblement ivre, vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait et il était obligé de se tenir pour rester debout._

_Jeff fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi grand ni aussi fort qu'il se l'était imaginé. L'homme n'avait aucun charisme, rien qui aurait pu expliquer qu'il pouvait se penser fort et au_ _-_ _dessus des lois. Juste un misérable ivrogne frustré par la vie et ses tournures et qui n'avait pas la force d'accepter que tout n'allait pas dans son sens._

_« - Z'ê... Z'êtes qui?_

_\- Un ami, répondit simplement Jeff en entrant à l'intérieur._

_\- Mais... »_

_Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit avec une bouteille de vodka qu'il présenta à Mike Hickenbottom avec un grand sourire._

_« - Je te l'ai dit, je suis simplement un ami. »_

*'*

_Ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Le plus vieux riait à ses propres blagues, débitant âneries sur âneries, très fier et content que quelqu'un l'écoute pour une fois._

_« - Et alors là, tu vois, j'ai… »_

_Jeff avait toujours le même petit sourire mais il n'écoutait pas. Ce que lui disait cet homme ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps pour donner le change mais l'homme était inintéressant au possible._

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle pourriture ait cru avoir le droit de toucher à une femme comme Maryse. Alors que Mike lui racontait des histoires sur son ex femme, Jeff commença à se dire qu'il serait peut être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

_« - Tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard, une certaine Maryse Ouellet? demanda innocemment Jeff._

_\- Pas qu'un peu petit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »_

_Mike éclata d'un rire gras._

_« - Elle t'intéresse? Si tu veux, je sais où elle habite et un conseil: baise la comme une chienne, elle adore ça. »_

_Jeff se dit qu'il aurait du s'énerver ou se jeter sur l'homme pour l'étrangler mais_ _seule_ _l'excitation grandit en lui et il laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, resserrant sa poigne sur la bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait en face de lui._

« -  _Merci du conseil. J'en déduis que c'était bon alors...Tu peux me dire comment ça_ _s'est_ _passé exactement? »_

_La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il avait envie de tuer Mike Hickenbottom mais il lui en fallait plus. Pour lui faire mal, tellement mal... Qu'il ne s'en relèvera plus._

_Il fallait qu'il se souvienne._

_Le plus vieux posa son verre sur la table basse du salon. Il était tellement soûl que le verre tomba et se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit d'éclat, en millier de petits morceaux, sans qu'il ne manifeste le moindre étonnement._

« -  _Comme tu veux gamin. Je l'ai surprise quand elle rentrait chez elle. Il n'y avait personne et elle m'a laissé entrer avec son sourire qui me disait de la prendre, alors... J'ai pas attendu, si tu vois où je veux en venir! Je l'ai_ _plaquée_ _contre le mur et je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait, cette traînée gémissait et en redemandait. Je l'ai_ _baisée_ _autant de fois qu'elle le voulait cette pute. Et un conseil: cette traînée couche avec n'importe quoi, que des femmes, alors tu ferais mieux de te protéger. »_

_Jeff éclata de rire. Son excitation était à son apogée, l'envie de meurtre de plus en plus forte._

_Il commençait enfin à ressentir. Quand Matt le touchait, lui retirait ses vêtements alors qu'il le repoussait et qu'il pleurait pour ne pas à avoir à vivre ça mais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à y échapper. Toujours son rire enfantin aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de l'homme et lui tendit son verre de vodka auquel il n'avait pas touché. Mike Hickenbottom était un véritable monstre, qui lui rappelait Matt, bien que son frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait._

_Ils avaient tous les deux fait la même chose monstrueuse._

_Peut_ _-_ _être que Mike Hickenbottom était moins bête ou moins enivré que ne le pensait Jeff, mais il semblait d'un coup mal à l'aise devant l'air ravi de Jeff._

_Ou était-il devenu haineux ?_

« -  _Merci, gamin, je crois que maintenant je... »_

_Il ne put achever sa phrase, tombant dans le sommeil. Ce fou l'avait…_

« -  _Je crois que maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser, Miky... »_

*'*

_Mike commença à ouvrir les yeux, légèrement comateux. Il voulut s'étirer mais ses bras refusèrent de lui répondre. Il essaya de la même chose avec ses jambes mais_ _celles-_ _ci ne répondirent pas plus à son appel. Paniqué et complètement réveillé, il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché à son lit par des cordes. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un bâillon l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Il commença à se débattre avant qu'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine lui parvienne aux oreilles._

« -  _Non, non Miky, ce n'est pas la peine de bouger, tu n'arriveras pas à enlever les cordes... »_

_Mike tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu à moins que... Oui, c'était celui qui était rentré chez lui sans sa permission et qui lui avait offert de boire plusieurs verres._

_« - Vu que_ _tu es plus réveillé maintenant! On va faire un jeu, toi et moi! »_

_Un jeu? Bizarrement, le fait que le jeune blond lui dise ça, ne le rassurait absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout, surtout avec sa mine réjouie._

« -  _Tu sais que violer les gens, ce n'est pas bien Miky? On doit punir les gens méchants comme toi alors je vais le faire... »_

_Quelque chose de glacial se posa sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe._

« -  _Je crois bien que je vais devoir m'occuper de ça Miky! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne faut jamais toucher aux gens que j'aime et encore moins sans leur consentement Miky, les traiter de salope, de pute et j'en passe! »_

_Cette salope avait donc parlé? Il déglutit difficilement quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait un couteau dans les mains, la lame était d'un froid horrible._

« -  _Mais je divague Miky! Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas quand je divague? »_

_Il était fou. Irrémédiablement fou._

« -  _Bien, commençons notre petit jeu! »_

_La lame s'enfonça tout à coup dans sa main. Il ne put émettre un bruit, la douleur étant trop intense._

« -  _Comme ça tu ne pourra plus jamais toucher quelqu'un de ta misérable petite vie! »_

_Le couteau alla chercher l'autre main, lui faisant subir la même chose qu'à la première. Cette fois_ _-_ _ci, il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais sa douleur était étouffée par le bâillon._

« -  _Alors Miky? Comment trouves_ _-_ _tu mon petit jeu? Amusant, non? Alors continuons! »_

_Ses tendons d'Achille connurent le même sort. Un rire enfantin s'éleva dans la pièce. Ce malade était en train de le torturer et la seule chose qu'il faisait était de rire aux éclats, comme s'il s'agissait d'une activité totalement normale._

« -  _Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus marcher Miky, comme c'est fantastique! »_

_Des larmes roulaient le long des joues de Mike Hickenbottom. Il aurait pu ramper à présent pour pouvoir vivre, il l'aurait supplié, il aurait même été près à dire qu'il serait son esclave à vie, juste pour que ça s'arrête._

_Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête._

« -  _Tu sais, tu es vraiment pitoyable comme ça, Miky! Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas ce bâillon tu me supplierais de te laisser en vie... Hélas, si je fais ça, le jeu est fichu, tu comprends? Hoche la tête pour dire oui. »_

_Mike Hickenbottom se doutait que Jeff n'accepterait jamais un non. Le jeune homme commença à chantonner doucement, attendant patiemment la réponse. Il hocha lentement la tête, la vue brouillée par ses larmes._

« -  _Maintenant, occupons_ _-_ _nous de ça! »_

_Sa respiration s'arrêta tant la douleur était affreuse._

_Qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu'il… Il n'avait pas. Non, il n'avait pas…_

« -  _Maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais enfoncer ta queue là où elle ne doit pas être... »_

_Le ton de voix avait changé. Il n'y avait plus rien d'enfantin, plus rien d'un jeu. Jeff était venu pour le tuer et dès le moment où le jeune homme avait franchi le pas de sa porte, il avait accompli sa mission._

_Mike ne voyait presque plus rien, les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand une main claqua sur sa joue._

« -  _Voyons Miky, tu ne vas pas t'endormir maintenant? Le final est proche Miky! »_

_Il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Il ne voulait pas mourir._

« -  _Bon séjour en enfer. »_

_Non, pas mourir, pas mou..._

_Le couteau se dirigea sous sa gorge et la lame l'égorgea sous le sourire d'enfant du jeune homme._

_Jeff quitta les lieux avec le même grand sourire qu'à son arrivée._

_*'*_

_**Il y a toujours du bon dans la folie humaine.** _

_Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam_

_*'*_

_« - Jeff, tu vas bien? »_

_Jeff se tourna vers son ami, serein, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_« - Mark, ça fait trois fois que tu poses la question et je me sens toujours fabuleusement bien. Pourquoi?_

_\- Tu as un grand sourire, tu sembles calme... Qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu_ _'il_ _s'est passé, Jeff ?_

_\- Je crois que tu préférerais ne pas savoir... »_

_Depuis maintenant dix minutes, Mark le harcelait littéralement de questions. Et pour une fois, il trouvait ça légèrement amusant. Une sorte d'euphorie lui remplissait son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout allait vraiment bien. Il se lécha pensivement les lèvres, quelque chose le travaillait quand même. Et il ne trouvait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait._

_L'excitation de tout à l'heure était toujours présente bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie... D'être_ _touché_ _. Il avait envie que Mark le touche à cet instant même et l'embrasse et que l'euphorie continue éternellement._

_« - Jeff, tu vas finir par me répondre?!_

_\- Je ne sais même pas ce que tu m'as demandé._

_-_ _Ca_ _fait plaisir…_

_\- Tu veux toujours ta compensation ?_

_\- Quoi? Mais... Que... »_

_Mark le regardait avec un air interdit. Jeff aurait presque pu le trouver mignon. Mark avait vraiment une grande gueule mais il n'était pas aussi confiant que le jeune blond ne pensait au final._

_« - Je répète: tu veux toujours ta compensation? »_

_Mark le regarda sans comprendre. Il était sérieux ou bien... ?_

_Il vit Jeff se lécher les lèvres de manière obscène et poser_ _une_ _de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Non, il ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Mark s'arrêta brusquement sur le bord de la route et se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux._

_« -Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Au milieu de nulle part en plus ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, Jeff se pencha sur lui et colla ses lèvres à celles de Mark. Un peu trop brusquement, de manière bien maladroite. Le brun se dégagea et_ _prit la_ _tête de Jeff entre ses mains._

_« - Pas ici. Ma voiture est tout sauf pratique. Et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici_. »

_Le jeune homme redémarra vite et un sourire imbécile était scotché à ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Jeff, mais depuis le temps qu'il attendait, il n'allait pas le repousser. Il était tombé amoureux de cette créature fragile et colérique au premier regard et il s'en était voulu d'être si niais. Il n'avait rien dit, bien évidemment._

_Arrivé chez lui, Mark vérifia si sa mère était bien partie travailler. Elle lui avait même laissé un mot dans la cuisine, lui disant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas du week-end, car elle partait directement après le travail chez des amis._

_« - Qu'est_ _-_ _ce qu_ _'il_ _t'es arrivé pour en venir là, Mark ?_

_\- C'est-à-dire ?_

_\- Tu vends de la drogue alors que tu as une mère qui t'aime. Ça se sent. Elle t'a même fait à manger pour tout le week-end._

_\- Je pensais qu'on était venu ici pour parler d'autre chose que ma mère », rétorqua Mark en se rapprochant de Jeff._

_Jeff tiqua légèrement à la proximité mais l'envie de découvrir ce qu'il avait tant haï pendant des années, était plus forte. Il se laissa embrasser cette fois ci et fut étonné par la douceur de son ami. Il pensait que depuis le temps que Mark lui disait vouloir ses fesses, qu'il serait bien plus brut, plus pressant._

_Mark l'emmena dans sa chambre et le rythme cardiaque de Jeff s'affola d'un coup quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui._

_Mark l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de fougue, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jeff, caressant doucement sa peau, l'amenant peu à peu vers son lit. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper et trembler sous ses doigts._

_« - Jeff, détend_ _-_ _toi… »_

_Le blond jeta un regard rempli de désir et de peur mélangé. Bien qu'il ressente toujours cette envie de contact, les caresses que lui prodiguait Mark lui faisaient penser à Matt. Cette pensée le bloqua un peu plus et il laissa échapper une légère plainte de ses lèvres._

_« - Tu le veux vraiment Jeff ? J'ai plus l'impression de te faire peur qu'autre chose… On n'est vraiment pas obligé._

_\- C'est juste que… »_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer. Il savait qu'il en avait envie et besoin. Il rapprocha le visage de son ami près du sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Jeff se redresse et commença à lui retirer lentement sa chemise._

_Ses gestes étaient incertains mais ça ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Mark qui l'allongea de nouveau sur le siège après avoir retirer le t-shirt du jeune blond. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de Jeff, faisant bien attention à toucher chaque parcelle de peau qui lui étaient accessibles._

_Jeff se perdait peu à peu dans des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. La bouche de Mark se posait à des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé à explorer, le faisant perdre la tête, lui arrachant des bruits qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler._

_Tout à coup, une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se propagea dans son corps et il repoussa Mark de toute ses forces, le souffle saccadé, tremblant légèrement. Mark le regardait étonné mais le pris dans ses bras, ne disant rien._

_« - Jeff…_

_\- Tais-toi. Je vais bien je t'assure », lui dit le blond en se retournant vers lui et l'embrassant avec force._

_Il plaqua le plus grand et se mit à califourchon sur lui, essayant d'oublier sa gêne et sa peur. Cela faisait littéralement une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais bougé, ni participé._

_Mark sembla remarqué son embarras et_ _reprit_ _rapidement les choses en main, prenant son temps pour mettre Jeff à l'aise, réessayant les choses qu'il avait faites avant._

_Quand la douleur vint à nouveau, Jeff respira longuement mais se laissa faire, s'accrochant à Mark, lui faisant des marques avec ses ongles._

_Quand son ami souleva son bassin et entra en lui, il sentit son esprit partir. La souffrance était là, brûlante, envahissante mais elle allait enfin l'exorciser de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Une fois plus habitué, il commença à mordre le cou, les trapèzes et griffa le dos de son ami._

_Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau plusieurs fois, se mordillant, souriantes ou ouvertes dans des plaintes délicieuses._

*'*

_Mark l'avait_ _prit_ _dans ses bras et semblait heureux. C'était la première fois que Jeff le voyait aussi posé et satisfait._

_« - Je sais vraiment pas ce qu_ _'il_ _s'est passé mais je suis vraiment content de la tournure des événements._

_\- Depuis le temps que tu voulais mon cul, ça ne m'étonne pas._

_\- Jeff, ce n'est pas seulement ça. On a jamais vraiment passé du temps ensemble en dehors des cours et… Je t'ai toujours trouvé… très cool. Je t'aime vraiment bien._

_\- Tu n'es pas aussi superficiel que tu ne le laisses paraître dis donc !_

_\- C'est ça, moque toi, répondit Mark légèrement blessé tout de même. Donc ce qui vient de se passer c'est… Quoi exactement ? »_

_Jeff n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi. Il en avait eu envie sur le moment, il avait même apprécié mais qu'est_ _-_ _ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, il n'en avait aucune idée._

_« - Je n'en sais juste rien Mark. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir poser un nom dessus._

_\- Tu pourras venir visiter ma chambre quand tu veux, lui dit Mark qui n'osait pas le regarder, Jeff aurait même l'impression qu'il était en train de rougir._

_\- Pourquoi pas… » sourit le blond, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans le sommeil._

_Mark sourit. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui._

_*'*_

_**Folie n'est pas déraison, mais foudroyante lucidité.** _

_Réjean Ducharme_

_*'*_

* * *

**Chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent ! Ça a mis du temps à écrire et à corriger, donc remercier ma gentille bêta d'avoir eu le courage de tout faire en une soirée XD**

**Ce chapitre est à nouveau horrible, je sais, mais on parle de Jeff. Ça sera toujours horrible. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du passé de Jeff, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**Bisous sur vos fesses !**


End file.
